The Grand Exchange
by parkourmaster07
Summary: Some experiment plus some magic plus a pissed Shinra is always a bad result. Shizuo and Izaya apologized to their friend when he got involved in their fight but the apologizing turned to mess when they wrath the mad scientists lab. spilling his new experiment to them, now the flea is the monster and the monster is the flea. "we...we exchanged bodies! this is inhumane!"
1. Chapter 1

_**I found this on some random folder on my laptop its like almost two months ago when i wrote this and completely forgotten i just had the urge to post it here,sorry about the grammar though but i hope you will like it and review of what you think. thanks!**_

The bright sun showed lively in the clouds as the man dressed in white looked up. A smile forming into his lips as he strode Ikebukuro bringing a plastic bag. Shinra Kishitani the man dressed in a white lab coat was done from the grocery, bringing everything that was in the list.  
"ahh.. Celty is sure so precise in listing everything" he giggled as he walked the familiar alley, he was really happy since Celty proposed to cook for him today and with all the excitement he volunteered to go to the grocery. _Sure Celty's cooking is the most delicious dish in the world, who knows if she put all her love in all the spices she made…ahhh that would be great I could and would taste the love dish that Celty prepared fo-_ his thoughts stopped as well as his feet as he stood frozen on his spot. What he saw was a vending machine flying through the air, not much of a surprise to everyone, especially to Shinra.  
"my..my.." he made a face as he knew what is coming next to that flying object, soon enough the declaration of war is being announced.

"IIIIZZZAAAYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shinra took another sigh as he continued to walk. "fighting again eh? This never changed since in Riajin time." He only smiled as he thought about what these two creatures did to the school, uncertain events happened._hmmm… Raijin changed its school name to Raira after we graduate.. the school had bad reputation since this duo came mostly it was izaya's fault, like that bloody white valentines incident. Oh also the routine of the school where gasoline drums rolled every morning in the third floor corridor. Ahahaha… how fun that was. Everyone freaked out on the first day it happened._ The underground doctor continued to walk.

"Though I like this two to be in good terms I mean they are destroying half of the city, not to mention the loud crashing is near …wait near?" With that Shinra turn his attention at his right where a small alley is, and with just a matter of seconds a man in trimmed fur jacket turned and climbed up into a fence landing safely.

with the usual smirk in his face Izaya Orihara looked at Shinra as he ran towards the brunette.

"Alas! Shinra didn't expect to see you here~ but I can't chat with you im reeaally occupied today, Shizu-chan's face getting more and more scarier AHAHAHAHA!" .

"FUCKING LOUSE! GET BACK HERE!"  
As the blond bartender climbed the fence, the raven informant tapped the underground doctor's shoulder as he made his way.  
running away the raven smiled until he heard a something.  
BANG!  
Izaya stopped in his track as he saw Shinra's body down the ground and a trash bin beside him. The blond bartender suddenly rushed to his friend and kneeled down.

"Sorry Shinra, i didn't mean that, you were on the way and you should have avoided it." Shizuo shook the body before him.

"ara, you missed me and hit shinra square in the face. Tsk! Now look at poor Shinra.." izaya said as he went back to inspect the doctor's state.

"shut up flea! It was your fault for not staying still!" Shizuo stood up and looked at the informant with a glare.

"ohh yeah? Alas If I stay still I would be dead, and I don't intend to die, my beloved humans will miss me, and it's a defence mechanism to avoid it.. jeezz just how many fatal blows did your head got to damage your single celled called brain. Shizu-chan?" he smirked and shrugged as he explain in a 'you're so stupid did you know that?' way.

"YOU LITTLE!" Shizuo gritted his teeth and clenched his fist hard.

"I little what? Heh? Can't even finish a single sentence?"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"mou~ I don't have time to listen to your lame insults"  
As the argument continued they forgot about their lying friend on the ground, much to Shinra's disappointment the duo had totally forgotten him. Getting up slowly Shinra clenched his fist as he looked down. _I had enough of this! _

"AHAHAHA! Are you really stupid? Or just a plain idiot?" Izaya laughed as he skipped around.

"SHUT UP! I really hate you with every fiber of my body!"

"ahh the feelings are mutual don't worry beca—"

"JUST FUCKING SHUT THE HE—"

"I HAAAADDD EENOUUGH!"

the duo stopped in action, Shizuo clenching the infromant's collar as the other pointed his flick blade on the bartender's throat. Shinra slowly stood up clutching his arm, looking at them or to be specific glaring at them.  
they both stared in awe Shinra never glared at anyone.

"oh Shinra.."

"ahahaha! That's all you can say izaya? So if ive been shot and I was with the both of you I guess im dead. No one even took care of my situation."

"well you look fine when you collapse." The bartender replied.

"it's just a trash bin, if it's a vending machine I would reconsider" the informant smiled.

_that's it this two is hopeless!_Shinra smiled at them instead and looked at them. "well what a great friends I had! Im the one patching them up every time without any hesitation and charges, hurrying to wherever they are in whatever way I will help if I could, and just how great is that. When I was the one in help they just checked if I still breathe and then leave me unattended the worst is they continued to fight ignoring me, so what if I was dying? I guess none will help after all…. It's sad. " he smiled and walked past them.  
the two buried their stare in Shinra guilt started to bubble in their stomach.

"it's your fault" the blond started.

"eh! How come when you are the one who hit him!"

"it was because you skipped damnit!"

"tch! Fighting now is useless, Shinra is upset to us now…." The informant sighed.

"yeah.. "

"now who will fix me when I need to patch up for free" the raven shrugged, a vein popped into Shizuo's forehead as he heard that.

"YOU ARE JUST THINKING ABOUT HOW YOU WOULD BE PATCH FOR FREE! HE'S OUR FRIENd AS WELL.!"  
Izaya smirked, and a smirk that Shizuo doesn't like. "hmm…'OUR' friend Shizu-chan?"  
"tch!" with that the blond stormed off the other direction as he pulled out his cigarette and lit it. Inhaling the fresh nicotine as a usual hobby.

the informant looked over to where Shinra headed, seriously he was a bit worried not because no one will patch him free, but because Shinra never blurt out something like that. He had never seen Shinra so angry to the point of glaring at them, yes the doctor is weird and idiot keeps in blabbering nonsense but still Izaya considered him in his friends status, at least Shinra played a big role in his life, now he is kind of trying to make it up to the underground doctor.

-next day at a certain park

yesterday's events are so much of a pain, Shizuo sat in a park bench trying to relax, he tried to call Shinra but he never picked it up, the brunette was clearly upset. With a sigh he was about to light another cigarette when a PDA was shoved into his face , Shizuo read the contents of it.  
[Shizuo are you ok?]

Shizuo looked up to the dullahan headless rider as she took the vacant spot beside Shizuo and sat down.

"well not very fine, Shinra is still upset right?"

[well how should I put it, I guess he is .. he kept on rambling yesterday about friendships and such I never saw him that upset]

Shizuo sighed and looked straight ahead as he remembered what happened yesterday.

"it was that flea's fault in the first place..tch!"

[you know I think you should apologize to Shinra] Celty cocked her helmet as if trying to remember something. Tapping the PDA she showed it to the bartender. [or at least both of you]. the bartender puffed his cigarette and looked at the headless rider who in return just shrugged.  
[just apologize..] she typed and cocked his helmet on the side. The blond just sighed and leaned on the park bench enjoying his cigarette at the same time worried on what was going on the underground doctor's head.  
[I better leave Shizuo…. Goodbye] she shoved her PDA back to her sleeve in swift motion as she rode her motorcycle.  
Shizuo for a moment thought that he maybe apologize personally since it was his fault, no! it was the damned flea's fault, sighing again he stood up and started walking towards the underground doctors place. His thoughts were deep as if memorizing what he would he say to him standing on the door he knocked and when huffed before he sensed another presence beside him.

"you!"

"ah.. hi shizu-chan" izaya said as he stood beside him and smiled, it's the closest range he had been to Shizuo with him being beaten into pulp, Shizuo gritted his teeth and was ready to knock the life out of the flea when the door was being opened by celty. Shizuo sighed and went inside the apartment followed by the raven who just smirked and looked around.

"ne, Celty where is Shinra?"

[are you both going to apologize to him?]

Shizuo nodded and looked around but the raven didn't say anything though Celty could tell Izaya wanted to apologize as well, maybe if she had her head se would be smiling now. [he was on his lab].  
the informant nodded before making his way towards the said laboratory, god knows what the doctor was up to now.

"Shinra?" Izaya called out as he entered the lab looking around suspiciously, meanwhile Shizuo shivered he didn't like laboratory just thinking shinra experimenting here with his blood is just too nauseas.

"Shizuo? Izaya?" Shinra peeked through his mask as he placed a red liquid on a test tube. "what are you doing here?"

"well I just wanted to apologize" Shizuo said as he looked at the underground doctor who smiled at the.

"well me, I wanted to apologize too even if it was Shizu-chan's fault" he pouted as he shrugged, shizuo looked at the informant with a scowl.

"it was YOUR fault!" Shizuo hissed.

"me? you are the one who threw the machine not ME its YOU" izaya smirked.  
SHinra sighed and rubbed his head, well he really can't do anything to these two? But of course Shinra had already forgiven them, he knew how hard for the both of them to apologize. Shizuo is a kind of person who would apologoze if he knew he was wrong and Izaya would only apologize to a worthy person. As Shinra thought about them he didn't notice that the two had already been arguing until Izaya made shizuo snap.

"its your fault for being a monster that you hurt everyone around you! Its your fault! Its always been Shizu-chan!" izaya smirked as he saw the look of hurt in shizuo before the monster growled and grabbed the nearest thing which is the table, making all the chemicals and glass tubes scatter around the place, izaya dodged the flying table as he ran.

"no! no!" shinra yelled and tried to grab the earlier experiment he was doing, that red liquid on the bottle but before he could grab it shizuo caught izaya and tackled him on the floor. Shinra ran as fast as he could and saved the bottle gripping it in his hand before his footing slipped and the bottle fell on Shizuo's head. Broken pieces of the this glass scattered as its liquid flowed down the blond's hair and forehead, the red substance dripped from his hair to izaya's face as he looked at Shizuo who was hovering him. The raven winced as the red liquid kept on dropping on his face and before the raven could react how gross it was he already lost his consciousness as well as the blond who pass out above him. Shinra is panicking he really is panicking, pacing back and forth as he looked at the two people who was lying unconscious on his laboratory. "nooo im gonna be killed!"

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes and groaned, that was a fucking terrible headache he had rubbing his eyes he stared at his hands, for a moment he paused and stared at it curiously, his hands was small and so smooth? It looks feminine the nails were also properly trimmed and .. and a damn nail polish! Raising his arm he finally noticed the fur on the jacket. _This are the flea's jacket!_ Looking around he saw himself on the other bed and shrugged looking back at his hands. _Wait! That's!_ looking back at the bed, it was indeed him but how?  
"what the fuck? Huh.. i.. I sounded like someone I know..shit! oh no.. no" bringing his hand he slowly touched his face and felt the small and smooth skin again, he had an idea now but he don't want to admit it. Looking to the wall he saw and mirror and he saw izaya's face starring at back at him

"FUCK NO!"

Shinra came running towards the room and looked at Shizuo "Izaya are you alright?" Shizuo clenched his fist the damn doctor called him izaya. "what the fuck is this Shinra! Why am I in the fleas fucking body!"

"shi…shizuo?" Shinra dragged Shizuo out the room into the living room where celty was rubbing her helmet.

"what he hellappened explain to me now" Shizuo crossed his arms as he plopped himself in the couch and glared at the underground doctor. Shinra shivered  
seeing Izaya glaring at him is scary but of course he was aware shizuo is doing it.

"it was my new experiment, it was made with some of Celty's magical powers and some spells that she cast so I was very careful about it, ive been trying it to some animals and the success was only 50/50 at some time today it was a huge success.."

"it means.. on my body the… the flea is now in my body?" Shizuo asked with a mortified look in his now new face. Shinra nodded and shizuo sighed rubbing his temples and sighed again."please make the antidote as soon as you can"

"I will don't worry, im glad izaya is still passed out"

"why?"

"if izaya found out about this im sure he will go hysterical and throwing fits .. well you know how he always react right? Just like a-"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

the trio in the room looked instantly at the room, now Izaya is awake and he is the hardest person to deal with in this cases.

"THIS IS INHUMANE!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Grand exchange

Chapter 2

I don"t own Durarara or any of the characters because if i do, i whould spread the ShIzaya Rabu!

* * *

The white ceiling was the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes. Groaning as his head felt like its been bashed by a giant concrete that Shizuo threw. Izaya moved side by side and rubbed his eyes shaking his head as he sat up trying to remember what happened. oh right Shizuo and him got on fight in Shinra's lab. His stare focused on his lap as he placed his hands to push the sheets away but froze as he stared blankly at the white long sleeved shirt. Did Shinra change his clothes, lifting his hand curiously he looked at it, its large and slender and …and something is wrong! Something is definitely wrong. Looking around Izaya panicked as he stood, it seems he got taller. Facing the wall next to him which had a mirror he saw Shizuo staring back at him. Then realization hit him like a stone, hard in the head and he felt that he needs to burst it out.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Izaya backed away and touched his now new face, he even sounded like Shizu-chan now, the growl emitting on his throat is pure enough to scare him.

"THIS IS INHUMANE!" he ran towards the mirror to inspect his face then another thought crossed the informant's head. "where's my body?" he looked around the room and started to panic, never in his entire life he panicked but when you wake up on another body while you can't find your own body well, you have the damn right to panic. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. Shinra stood there along with Celty.

"SHINRA! WHAT IS THIS!?"  
[calm down Izaya]

Shinra gulped as he made his way inside. "Izaya, calm down."

"why? Why should I calm down when I look like this! Where is my body where is-" izaya paused as he saw his body walking inside hands inside his pocket jeans leaning on the door frame.

"my body..it's still in one piece" he sighed in relief and walked towards his body and cupped its face looking for flaw, he stopped when a shove was given to him.

"don't get near me you damn flea!"

a loud gasp was heard from the room. "oh my! Shizu-chan is in my body!? NO!"

"isn't that obvious? I thought you are smart enough to realize that by now"

"and his matching my intelligence now! Double no! does this mean my capability of thinking has dropped down to zero percent?! Triple NO! NOOO!" Izaya suddenly felt the urge of throwing something at shinra, he flung the nearest object which was the table that flew straight above the doctor's head, Izaya froze in shock as he saw the table in half. "no! I already resorted to violence, this is cruelty.. im going to live as a monster now. And all my beloved humans will going to hate me!"

"hey! Hey do you think I like this situation? This scrawny body of yours is disgusting!"

"I can't accept this" Izaya kept on whining and stomping his feet like a child, but it kinda look funny since it was Shizuo's body who was doing the act. Shizuo clenched his fist, never in his entire life he had acted like that and seeing himself do something so embarrassing made him snap and grabbed the collar of his bartender suit.

"you damn Flea! Stop making such act! I look ridiculous!" Shizuo glared daggers at Izaya . suddenly Izaya clenched his fist and placed his hand gently on Shizuo's shoulder before shoving him away gently, he can't afford to bruise his own body, hell no!. Shizuo backed away and looked at his body strolled towards Shinra.

"SHIIINRRAAA…."

[Izaya calm down! We will explain!] Celty typed frantically which was ignored by Izaya

"first of all izaya it's not my fault! Both you should be the one apologizing cause you messed up my lab. Second it's not my intention or whatsoever and thi-"

"ANTIDOTE NOW!"

"I don't have any! The one im making is now destroyed thanks to the both of you." Shinra backed away in the wall and tried to calm izaya down. It seems izaya is more scary than Shizuo.

"I cannot believe this! And will never believe this!"

After an hour izaya already calmed down and was now sitting on the couch sighing for almost like eternity and before Izaya could begin another rant of his endless mantra of 'NO' Shinra stood up and clapped his hand together.

"so! Now that the situation is like this, what are your plans while im making the antidote?" now Shinra asked a difficult question, what would it be.

"im going home of course!" Shizuo spat and lifted his foot up the table.

"don't sit like that! I don't sit like that!"

"shut up will you!"  
Shinra sighed and dropped his shoulder "home to where shizuo?"

"my home! What kind of question is that!?of course in my apartment!"

"but it would be weird if they see izaya going home in your place" Shinra said as he tapped his cheek. Izaya thought for a moment as well and sighed. "you mean we have I have to go home to Shizu-chan's apartment and he will have to go on my apartment?"

"no!" shizuo stood up and slammed the table as he looked at Shinra.

"calm down Shizuo, think about this, you have to live each other's lives for a moment because it will be weird for people to see Shizuo going home on Izaya's apartment and vice versa right? Do you want people to know your situation now? No, so bear with it because it was both your fault" Shinra said and sat back looking at Celty who just shook her head if she had one instead it was her helmet. Shizuo sighed and scratched his head and looked at izaya who had his body.

"screw it! Wherever I go I wanted too fucking rest" he started to walk away but before he could go to the door he was being yanked by Izaya.

"wait! I have just some few reminders."

"what?"

"first, before you go to sleep change into my pyjama ok? Then if you take a bath the water should be on normal temperature too much exposure to hot water will make my skin show a bit rashes, then after bath weigh yourself if it was more than 58kg have a light breakfast. And NO sweets! I do have a balance diet so if you try to eat too much I gain weight easily and-"

"what! are you a freaking high school girl! Do this, do that, screw it!"  
"well at least I take care of my body!"

"I don't have time to deal with your OCD shit" and with that he left hearing the last sentence the flea said. "DO NOT EAT PEANUTS!"

Strolling towards the street he felt so damn irritated that he wanted to punch a wall but of course he can't do, it was the flea's body after all he might break his pretty little fingers. He held his hand up to inspect it, the silver ring glittered on its index finger, Shizuo raised a brow as he looked at Izaya's nails. Fucking flea it was really in transparent nail polished the curves on the nails were very perfect. The slender fingers are really feminine and the skin. The damn skin is really smooth and pale. Upon reaching Shinjuku he stopped into an apartment complex and went inside, heading straight to the top floor and pulled out a key, it was never new to him, he sometimes comes into the flea's apartment to bust his head open. As shizuo entered the huge apartment and looked around, it was huge and so luxurious but he already expected it. Izaya is the kind of person who want to live in a wonderful and comfortable lifestyle so it's expected that he had such exquisite taste in furnitures best of the best. The bartender shrugged off the fur coat and throws it at the couch and plopped into the plush couch and ran his hand through it. Damn this couch is too comfy to sit hell he can sleep here. Stretching his tired limbs he stood up and walked casually at the place heading upstairs to look at the informant's bed switching the lights on he saw the king sized bed with black silk mattress and stared in awe. It was very neat and clean. Shizuo jumped in the bed and sighed in bliss, shit he could doze off at how fluffy the bed is and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep and forgetting the instructions given to him.

Izaya strolled Ikebukuro with a sigh, walking in the town as if he was a celebrity since of course he was in the body of the strongest man in Ikebukuro, he really can't seriously believe this, and he can't still accept the fact that he have to live in the body of his most hated person in the world. But for now there is nothing he could do but wait, wait for Shinra to finish the antidote and actually it was really not Shinra's fault he is starting to blame himself. Maybe if he didn't tease the bartender too much this would have spared to happen, but what can he do? It's not like he could revert the time and fix everything, so he just have to wait. With yet another sigh he reached the blonde's apartment of course he knew where Shizuo lived, he was an informant after all and he used to play pranks in shizuo's apartment. Fishing the key from his pocket he held it and opened the door, taking his shoes off as he strolled inside the small apartment. He looked around, a small tv and a coffee table was on his left along with a grey couch and some plant on the corner of the room. _Shizu-chan like plants?_ He thought before his gaze fell on his left side, there was a small dining table enough for four people, behind it was a small counter with faucet and stove, there is nothing much of decoration his house. Really its plain simple very Shizu-chan.  
stretching his limbs Izaya sat down on the couch, its not really plushy like his couch but it's not bad either suddenly out of nowhere something leaped from his lap that made him startle and stood up in the couch, immediately fishing his flick blade from his pocket to point it at his attacker but instead of a blade he was gripping a pack of cigarette. Yeah he forgot he didn't have his blade with him, starring at the floor his attacker was a small kitten. Izaya wanted to bash his head in the wall for his stupidity, a cat! He freaked out because of a kitten? And who knew Shizuo kept a kitten. The feline stared at him for a moment before hissing, his fur stood up as he glared at izaya. The informant chuckled at he sat down and unbuttoned his vest and untying the bowtie with grace.  
"you knew im not your master right? Alas! Cats really do have high senses I wish my humans had that too" izaya leaned down and tried to pet the cat "maybe we will become friends…" but before he could touch the feline's head the small orange furball scratched his hand. "or not! You ungrateful feline!" the informant stomped out of the room to the door in the center of the room. Upon entering the bedroom it was plain, small bed for two people and a dresser, beside the bed was a small table and a window. Inside there was a bathroom. Quite a decent place to live, walking to the dresser Izaya looked for something to wear and found a white shirt and blue jogging pants.  
"guess this is enough" stripping on his bartender suit izaya slipped on the shirt and before slipping the blue pants he tilted his head and looked down.

"this brute… is big"

* * *

i know its short forgive me! and thank you for the wonderful and positive reviews. now i hope you enjoys and thanks for reading! reviews my lovely humans~


	3. Chapter 3

The Grand Exchange

Chapter 3

I don"t own Durarara or any of the characters because if i do, i whould spread the ShIzaya Rabu!

thank you to all who reviewed this story, please feel free to say anything and any ideas you might want to say -bows- you inspire me alot

* * *

-At a apartment in Shinjuku

Shizuo growled under his breath as he felt a vibration on his jeans pocket, this is the most comfortable sleep that the monster had, the mattress itself was so soft that he felt it was eating him, swallowing him into the warmth of the blanket. The vibration is so bothersome and he felt his body shivered at the vibration on his leg since it was getting uncomfortable already. Groaning Shizuo sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes and took out the annoying phone that he wanted to crush, who would be calling him at this hour. Looking through the clock it was 4:25 _godamnit! 4:25? Seriously what the hell! _Then Shizuo recalled the sad truth he was at the flea's body and the said flea was an informant who receives client calls every day no matter what the time is, Suddenly Shizuo panicked. What if it was a client what would he say? What would he do? , that thought alone made the bartender stiff, but then again maybe this is a good way to get revenge at the damn flea, screw all his client so that he could go to bankruptcy. Yep that's a good idea. Flipping the phone open Shizuo glanced at the screen before reading the name displayed.

"Baka Shizu-chan" he read out loud, then that means the flea was calling him at this hour! And his name,… his name!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT AT THIS HOUR!" he yelled out loud as he glared at the phone he had, if he had his strength the phone might be on pieces now.

"Ouch! Don't yell at me, that's rude and it's weird hearing my voice through phone"

"Just.. just what do you want!?" shizuo ran his hand on his now raven locks and blinks as he ran his hand again and again, it was too soft like a girl's hair.

"Hey are you even listening! Jeez.." the bartender heard a sigh from the other line. "yeah what is it again?"

"I said, lets meet today, there some things I want to discuss now that we both think straight, I'll text you where and what time "

"And why would I do that?"

"Alas! You are in my body now can you at least adopt my ability to think? Of course you have to! So that we can discuss what should we do and not do to this body! If you don't want to then fine, im going to walk in Ikebukuro wearing a sailor clad high school uniform and I'll post your nude pictures on the internet!" izaya was practically screaming at the other line, and shizuo clenched his fist at the remark, the flea wanted to humiliate him.

"Don't you dare do that, or I will call your clients here and cancel all your deals, and sell your apartment and I'll go wondering Shinjuku naked!" the line was silent for a moment as if the two person was contemplating what to say to each other but the truth is they are both holding themselves on throwing their phone. Shizuo heard a small crack on the other line, probably izaya gripping the phone to tight without knowing.

"Alright let's cut the threatening let's just meet and oh I have few reminders for you w-"

"I don't want to hear your FEW reminders flea"

"just listen! Have a light breakfast Shizu-chan, I'll explain later why and th-"

"Fuck no! im going to eat if I want to I don't care if it was your body now fuck off!"

"Oh wait!"

"WHAT!"

"Shizu-chan is so bi~g" and with that said the line went dead. Shizuo stared at the wall across him and the last comment swirled on his head, then it clicked.

"That pervert louse!" he growled and threw the phone on the wall with small force before grumbling and went back to sleep.

Izaya chuckled to himself as he sat on the corner of Shizuo's bed and tossed the now cracked phone in the bed and stared at his hands clenching it into fist and opened it again.  
"so this is how strong Shizu-chan is, I just barely griped the phone and its cracked… this body is insane" he muttered to himself as he sighed and went to cook breakfast, usually if he was on his body he would eat a chicken sandwich and coffee for breakfast, but now that he was on the brutes body he wondered what should he eat. Opening the fridge he found some fruits and eggs, bacon, ham and few vegetables and of course cartons of milk. Izaya raised a brow and felt sick as he stared at the cartons of milk, not only that but also the sight of a shortcake and few candies and … is that gummy bears?  
"gummy bears? GUMMY BEARS? AHAHAHAHA what is he a kid?! Pft I can't imagine him sitting in the couch munching gummy bears oh god this is hilarious" the informant crouched in front of the fridge as he tried to calm himself at the new discovery. Finally getting over at the dilemma he stood up and grabbed some eggs and decided to settle himself in egg sandwich, still his usual food.

After eating Izaya went to grab a towel which was hanging on the door of the bathroom getting inside he starts to undress and paused for a moment. It was like he was undressing Shizuo instead himself, it felt so weird he doesn't want to do go and undress but of course it was needed, so izaya settled on that thought. Yup he was going to undress because it was needed and he needed to take a bath and get dressed, it's not like he was embarrassed or something. With that in mind he took the last article of clothing and stepped into the shower.  
"UGH! I still can't accept this fact!"  
but he didn't know that a certain someone is also having the same problem as him.

-at an apartment in Shinjuku

"what the! Does this flea shave his legs or something?!" Shizuo stared at the current body he was in now, he just took off his pants and stared at the flea's hairless legs. Fucking smooth and pale this is definitely a legs that woman would die to have. He had eaten like the flea said he only ate sandwich and milk, no not coffee, it was just too bitter. So now he was on the bathroom as well and started to feel a bit anxious, but just like izaya he just thought it was just really needed, so without further ado he stripped all his clothing. "what a scrawny body, and a thin waist" he said as he placed both his hand on his waist to measure it. Carefully he took the silver rings and placed it in the sink and starts to shower and then back away from the flowing water. "wait, the flea said something about water.. what was it again.. normal temperature… too much exposure in heat will make his skin irritate …. and then weigh himself …WHAT THE FUCK!" Shizuo sighed and scratched the back of his head and grabbed the shampoo which was to his surprise a strawberry scented woman shampoo. "the hell?"

"the hell?" Izaya asked the same question as he looked at Shizuo's dresser, he was standing with a towel on his waist and head starring at the clothes Shizuo had which was all his bartender suit.

"does this guy doesn't have anything decent to wear?" Izaya shoved the white button up shirts and vest as he looked around the dresser and tapped his chin ."hmm… maybe wearing something different would be nice" the raven thought as he picked up the white V-neck shirt and closed the dresser and moved to the drawers and found a pair of blue jeans and a black jacket. "I really can't get out without jacket" he smiled and nodded as he looked at his clothes wearing them he looked at himself in the mirror and paused. Seeing Shizuo wearing this made him more…more attractive, the way the light faded blue jeans made his legs more slender that it already was and the white shirt clung on the blond. A shiver ran on his now body as he turned away from the mirror not even bother to take a look as he combed his hair. He grabbed his phone texted the brute and stormed out of the house. Now he didn't saw that feline didn't he? Well he will deal with it later and besides he left some cat food on its bowl.

He was aimlessly walking out the apartment and into the streets heading to their meeting place, but of course Izaya had noticed the stare of the people around him, due to recognition but more to admiration of his 'new look' and of course women turned their heads as he passed most of them stopping into what they are doing and gasps when they realized it was the monster of ikebukuro walking before them. Really Shizu-chan could pass up as an actor or model, _speaking of which, the talent scout who hired Kasuka was really intending to hire Shizu-chan but, Shizu-chan punched the living lights out of the talent scout so he settled with Kasuka. _Izaya thought as he chuckled thinking Shizuo would be a top actor and seeing his face in the billboards fuming and throwing things that would be funny, he chuckled to himself as he walked to the café. Well he is here entering the place he saw Shizuo (or rather himself) sitting grumpily on the chair, arms crossed foot tapping as he frowned.

"you know Shizu-chan I don't sit like that" he commented as he took a seat in front of him. Shizuo stared at him, totally dumbfounded as he looked at his body dressed in…

"what the hell! Why did you dress up like that!" Shizuo fumed as he pointed at the shirt "and here I took the liberty of wearing your stupid parka shit!"  
izaya clapped his hand mockingly and smiled. "ohh.. such a big word you have there, have you finally been able to use the ability to think with my smart brain? Because im starting to feel pretty stupid lately.. was it because of your stupid brain?"  
Shizuo growled and gripped the vase in his front he was about to throw the poor vase to Izaya when he stopped and took a deep sigh. Izaya chuckled and leaned on the table pointing at his cheek. "ohhh~ come on throw it, it's a free shot..i won't move I promise~" izaya giggled he knew that the other could not and would not harm his own body. Sighing he placed the vase down the table and looked at the flea.

"oi, izaya, do you shave your legs?"  
Izaya blinked at the random question being spat out and just decided to just answer it, after all what harm could it bring. "so if I do? It has nothing to do with you"

"really? You do!?"

"what's wrong with it?"

"well that is wrong.. why do you do it?"

"why is ME shaving My legs such a big issue here? And not YOU keeping your gummy bears in the fridge with labels on what day you would eat the pack is  
not?!" Izaya fumed and sighed as he saw the bewildered expression Shizuo had.

"you saw them?"

"who would not see them? They are beautifully arranged on the side of the fridge"

"just cut all the crap! And-" Shizuo stopped as a woman came to get their orders, wearing an apron and bringing a note as she smiled.

"can I get your orders sir…uh.. Heiwajima-san?" she asked and looked at the blond up and down and blushed as the blond smiled at her.

"I'll have coffee" Izaya said leaning on the table and winked at her. Shizuo clenched his fist, the flea was getting overboard.

"Just what do you think you are doing!" he slammed his now small fist in the table with rage, this is too much! Shinra should be working his ass for the antidote he can't take this torture anymore. The girl backs away and looked at the both of them then suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

"oh im sorry, is there anything you and your boyfriend want?"

"Boyfriend? He's not my fucking boyfriend!" Shizuo spat and sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I want milkshake" he mumbled as the waitress bowed curtly and went to the counter.

"Shizu-chan don't make scary face with my handsome face you know" Izaya pouted and it was just so hard to hold back his anger as he and prevent himself from throwing something at the damn flea, if this won't stop he will go insane.


	4. Chapter 4

Grand exchange

Chapter 4

Glaring at one another the two male seated on the café remained silent as they ate in silence, Shizuo settled with orange juice since the flea would not let him have his order of milkshake. Shizuo took all the courage not to bash the flea's head straight into the table but then again he won't or dare to hurt his own body. Grimacing as izaya sipped the black coffee he made a small sound of 'tsk' and was startled as Shizuo slammed the glass of juice in the table.

"Alright let's settled this! I hate being with your presence"

"you know the feeling is mutual, I have to tolerate your presence but seeing my own handsome face, it's not bad though" Izaya grinned and placed the cup gracefully on the wooden table.

"fucking narcissist" Shizuo muttered under his breath

"alright, first of all-"

"wait, can I say my directions first? God knows how long you are going to blabber with that mouth of yours."

"that's rude!" Izaya pouted and leaned back on his seat. Shizuo clenched his fist as he looked at himself pout exaggeratedly.

"first of all, DO NOT make such weird face! Second, you keep my job well I do not intend to be fired. Third take care of Kona sh-"

"oh so Kona is the name of that ungrateful feline! Did you know that she scratched me! Its not very welcoming"

"could you at least let me finish? Her food is above the cupboard in the kitchen, she likes to be pet and don't yell at her. Fourth watch out for your strength you may think you are holding things loosely but it was a tight grip, so just watch for that" Izaya looked at the other as he spoke he clearly saw the gloom he had on his eyes before narrowing it to the other. "guess that would be all"  
Izaya smiled and leaned on the table "okay, my turn now, if you want you could take a note on it so that you could remember it."

"no need"

"alright, like I said before, the water temperature should be normal, second, weigh yourself every after bath and if you weigh more than 58kg have a light breakfast, on the drawer in the kitchen there was a small white bottle take a pill after breakfast without fail, if you forgot it just take it after lunch or dinner"

"what's that pills for" shizuo asked as he tilted his head, he didn't expect the flea to be taking some medications.

"you don't have to know, lets continue and oh by the way I need my laptop did you bring it? I texted you " izaya tapped his foot as he saw the other grabbed a bag and handed it to him. "oh right! DO NOT smoke your cancer sticks, hmm.. and do not eat peanuts, I guess that would be all."

After the meeting in the café, no Izaya wouldn't call it a meeting he might considered it as a small talk, actually it was the first time he had talk to the blond in a long time without tearing half of the town into shreds. Stretching his limbs he sighed and continued to walk checking his phone, they had exchanged phones, Shizuo would text him if Tom would meet up with him. So flipping through his messages he looked at the new one that arrived. _[Flea, Tom texted me to meet at the park, go there and stop strolling around and work your ass on!]_  
Izaya only sighed as he went to the park and finally saw the employer of the brute. The man named Tom Tanaka, stood in the entrance of the park checking his watch as he waited for the blond. Looking back he saw a blond bleached man walking towards his direction which he highly doubt as Shizuo since he wasn't wearing his usual bartender suit.

"Shizuo?" the older male asked a bit confused.

"Hello Tom-san" Izaya smiled as he stood beside the other who had a dumbfounded expression.

"Well, that's quite new, why aren't you wearing your usual clothes?"

"just trying a new style for a moment, so let's go?"Izaya said and started walking, while the other followed him lightly shaking his head as he stared at the blond in his front. Little did he know who was inside the body of the short fuse monster.

"you seemed to be in a fine mood today"

"no Tom-san, right now I am quite upset. I can't really put up into words just how upset I am, ive been wondering maybe it's the weather which clearly is not, I just had this unsual feeling of being upset, Its soooo irritating and if you try to-…." He stopped talking as he realized that he _**was**_ supposed to act like the brute. Tom looked at him arching a brow at how talkative his companion now, Izaya by noticing this covered his act "try to.. to bash someone's head in the wall! Stupid people!" he even tried to growl and glared at the ground, Tom seeing this shook his head as he smiled, probably convinced izaya thanked that his blessed talent as an actor.

"relax, I don't want you to berserk so early"

"sure" izaya sighed as he followed his now 'new' boss. He forgot the Shizuo rarely speak and most of the time is silent. Well this day would probably be interesting he could finally experience what kind of people he would encounter; it might be enjoyable listening to some lame excuses that would be fun! Yup definitely!. Walking to their destination Izaya and Tom stopped in front of a house. Izaya tilted his head, he knew the owner of this house a man who gambles all his money, also worked as one of Shiki's bodyguard. Izaya grinned the excitement he felt doubled when said man opened the door as Tom knocked.

"what?" the man over his late thirties with brunette hair leaned on the doorframe holding a beer on his left hand.

"well, we are here to collect your dept, if you could clearly remember you owed our agency big time."

"hah! I don't have the money now, come back later"

"well we really need the money, and I don't want trouble here, right Shizuo?" Tom said and looked at 'Shizuo' who was smirking at the man, he was surprised that the blond didn't growl or the make his brow furrow together indicating he was pissed, he seemed calm.

"yeah, of course~ don't want any trouble, Akira Taoru-san, I was even wondering if your wife know about Himakura-chan. "

"how did?"

"and how can you even say, you don't have money when you have been recently paid on your illegal deal without the Awakusu knowing?" Izaya took a step forward and slammed his fist on the wooden frame which made a dent. "you know Awakusu-kai, they don't like traitors" he murmured the last part and before Tom could comprehend what the hell just happened the man tossed out a suitcase with his paid debt.

"that was easy" izaya murmured and looked at Tom who was confused.

"Shizuo how did you..?"

"umm… sources?" Izaya mentally face palmed, he forgot again.

-meanwhile in Shinjuku

"who the hell are you?" Shizuo froze on the spot as he entered his new home, in the office table a woman with long brown hair was carrying a stack of paper and dropped in into the table.

"who am i? Izaya, you surely play lame jokes" she said and huffed as she pushed back some of her hair strands behind his ear. Shizuo continued to stare at the woman and sat on the couch. Namie Yagiri sensed the confusion on the raven's face and sighed. "oh don't tell me you forgot my paycheck, im just trying hard to work as your secretary I don't care about you"  
_oh secretary, didn't know the flea had one._but whoever this secretary is he didn't feel her in fact he doesn't like the said secretary and just decided to ignore her as he sat on the leather couch and just stared at the monitor for god knows how long, he was just thinking what he should do, or what was the flea doing with his body now, he sighed and looked at the dark monitor again which was displaying his reflection. At that moment Shizuo had the time to observe the flea's face. His raven locks was neat and soft, his lashes were long, his small nose and that wonderful curved lips, it would be nice to kiss-_ woah! What was I thinking._

"was this a miracle?" the woman on the other desk said as he sorted some papers , her attention was on the paper though she was asking her employer.

"what miracle?"

"you remained silent for the past twenty five minutes"

"is that really strange?" Shizuo tilted his head and looked at her with confusion. Namie pilled the paper down and looked at the raven before he smirked.

"what's with that look? I haven't seen you like that. Oh yeah you are not ranting now, it's a miracle"

"tch!" Shizuo rolled his eyes and just sat there and closed his eyes, yeah he needed to act like the flea, duh. Shizuo huffed, why would he act like one? He prefer to die rather than act like the flea, he grabbed the pen and played with it, gripping it tightly nothing happened. "so this is what it feels like to be normal" he murmured and continued to grip the pen in an attempt to break it but it didn't smiling a bit Shizuo closed his eyes and decided to just get some nap in the comfy leather chair. But before he could go to dream land a loud thud made him flinch, cracking an eye he stared at the stack of papers on his desk.

"Don't you dare sleep at me Izaya!" she huffed and grabbed her purse. "im done with my work its time for you to work that out now and check it'" with that said she left the building and closed the door behind her. Shizuo looked at the stack of paper. "what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he carefully lifted one of the paper and raised a brow.

"Karu, Mikage 27 years old, married with …. Had two kids.. likes to gamble and spent most time in the .. what the hell is this" Shizuo huffed and grabbed another file which also contained another information of a certain someone. "the fuck is this? Is this what the flea always do? Stalk someone and gather information, its creepy"

"its called working"

Shizuo looked up to see himself walking inside the house. "I bought some food figured that you don't like what's on my fridge". Shizuo blinked and stood up as he headed to Izaya

"how did you went inside?"

"what do you mean how? Its my house of course I could come and go when I please" he smiled and placed a box of cake and some ootoro in the table. "I know you like sweets but you are only allowed to eat when im around and when I tell you so"

"im not your servant I will do what I want" he huffed and took the box and started to take slice when izaya slapped his hands away.

"well its my body that you are violating!" he ran a hand on his now blond locks and looked at Shizuo. "oh by the way im staying for the night"

* * *

_I just wanted to thank you for reviewing my story it is such a great, great thing for me thank you so much! **alwaysblu **and** Darth Zannah **thanks for always reviewing every chapter i really appreciate it! **Tanto Storm** i guess they are going to be insane tolerating each other lol and well Shinra is still working for the antidote do maybe in good time he will be done! and yep i will post more though i have to update some of my stories too. **sakuki-yuu** thank you because you liked it and well yep there will be a shizaya here! tantan! all in good time for now they need to get used with the situation in hand._

_thank you and reviews humans!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Grand exchange

Chapter 5

* * *

"oh by the way im staying for the night"

Shizuo froze and raised a brow, the idea of staying together in the same place for a long time doesn't sound very appealing to him, though the flea might be on his body it was STILL the flea. It was still the same annoying pest he knew and spending a night with this …. This louse is intolerable.

"no"

"what no? this is MY house Shizu-chan, there are things I need to do!" Shizuo rolled his eyes as he saw his body strolled towards the computer and started typing on the computer. The blond raised a brow as he continued to eat his cake.

"what are you doing?" he asked and strolled next to the other male standing beside him to read the content he was typing. "I'll be gone due to some important reasons that I can't possibly spill, Shiki-san I do hope you consider this as a leave you know, being my personal client I figured I might inform you though… Orihara Izaya" Shizuo sighed and looked at the other holding the mouse with grace. Shizuo wondered how the flea did that, because if it was him it might be broken by now. "oi flea.. how do you do that?"

"what? Computer? You aren't really civilized now aren't you?"

"tsk! Im not talking about that! I know what and how computer works! I was referring about how you control.. my strength"

"ah that.." he smiled and crossed his arms as he thought for a moment. "well at first it was kinda hard, I broke most of the glass in your house then I realized something" izaya paused and clicked the send button as he leaned back at the table. "you must take notice on the pressure that you apply if you are holding something for example this" he smiled and held a pen to show it at the other male in the room "if im going to put five percent of pressure in holding this, it won't break.. if I put ten percent of pressure it would crack now if I put twenty percent of pressure it will break" and with swift movement of his finger the pen broke into two and he smiled. "but of course it was just a pen so it would break easily by that small amount of pressure that you apply, by the way why am I conversing to you like this? tch" Izaya rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen and grabbed his ootoro and went to the couch turning the tv on as he watched news. Shizuo stayed at his place as he looked at his own body stalk in the kitchen and to the living room, he sighed and went back to the kitchen and sat down poking his cake that was left behind. "Pressure huh?" he murmured and continued to eat his cake. But even if he apply those pressure right he still can't do it, when he get mad all he can see is red and he can't control his temper as well so its no use. Now the silence is eating him up and he isn't sure why but he doesn't like it though he wondered why, since he always spent his time a silent park bench without out being bothered by it, without being bothered by the noisy flea- wait why is the flea so silent in the first place? And while he.. he can't seem to stop himself from talking.  
taking his cake he sat beside the informant and once settled he looked at the other.

"hey, how did you bought all this? I mean you didn't ask me to bring your wallet or any other source for money yet you had all this."

"well, the collection ended as early as Tom-san thought and besides we collected all the money! And the money we collected costs a lot so the agency gave us both a bonus ne?" the other smiled and looked back at the tv. With a sigh Shizuo stood up "im going to shinra's I better check if the weirdo is working" he murmured and waved goodbye to Izaya .

"okay! That's a good idea make yourself useful sometimes!" he waved and stuffed his ootoro on his mouth.

-at a certain apartment owed by a underground doctor

"so? You are saying you can't turn us back?" a raven haired mad glared at the brunette who had his hands up in a surrendered manner. Shinra sweat dropped from the moment Izaya er… Shizuo walked inside his apartment do they really expect him to make the antidote in short period of time, yes he might be a science genius (only he admitted that to himself) but still it's not easy to make one. Solutions are always hard when someone gave you a problem and getting the right answer would be a great achievement yet in his problem today…. The solution is hard.

"its not that I can't turn you back, I can but I need time, my lab was a mess and I didn't save any chemicals and other experiment either, so just be thankful the body switch liquid was applied rather than the mucus mutation heh.."

"mucus? What? What the hell are you doing! You really are weird" Shizuo shivered as he imagine what would happen to him if it was the one that .. err… no! Shizuo shook his head as he sat on the couch.

"where is celty?"

"on a job"

"I see" he murmured and sighed.

"so Shizuo, why are you here? Im sure you are not here just to check on me?" Shinra said as he sat beside the now raven friend of his.

"I just want to stay away from the flea for the time being" he murmured and was remained seated on the couch, Shinra just nodded and went back to his lab. Leaving the Shizuo on the couch where Shizuo appreciated since he lay down and went to sleep.

_A hum was made as a small raven boy walked down the streets skipping excitedly as he held a paper on his small hands, he was happy he got a perfect score on all his subjects and he was sure that his mother would praise him for his hard work and his dad will be proud of him. Pushing the gates open he busted into the door and went to his father's office.  
_

_"dad! Dad look, I got perf-"  
_

_"im busy, don't bother me now." A man in suit was busy shuffling some papers on his table that he didn't even spare a glance at the small boy.  
_

_"but I just wanted to show you this! I got perfect score dad!" the boy wailed happily at his father standing beside him and extended his hand to show his test paper.  
_

_"I told you im busy! I don't have time to listen or look at that okay!? Now get out you are distracting me" the boy gripped the paper and gently placed it down before looking up at his father with a wide smile.  
_

_"okay! i.. I will show it later" the raven closed the door and went to the kitchen to find his mother.  
_

_"mom.. look I got a perfect score like you always want!" he chirped but was only met by the sound of chopping.  
_

_"im cooking don't bother me" she said and ignore the child behind him.  
_

_"you.. won't look at it?"  
_

_"I told you im busy!" she snarled and look down at the boy with a glare, the small raven backed away and presented his usual smile. "im sorry I'll go upstairs now mom" he walked upstairs into his room and dropped his bag on the floor as well as the test papers.  
_

_"its fine.. they are just busy, im sure they will look at it next time" he smiled as he looked at the small mirror in his room  
_

_"it will be fine… " the boy murmured again before jumping on his skin as he heard a loud yell downstairs.  
_

_"get down here now! … help me on this you little brat! Hey!"  
_

_"IZAYA!"_

Shizuo jolted awake and sat up immediately sweat trickling down his brows as he run a hand on his raven locks. Now that confused him, what was that? A dream? A imagination? Why was it Izaya a little izaya. That's weird Shizuo doesn't dream on that flea but now.. is it really a dream or a memory? He asked himself as he sat up. Looking around he realized he was still in Shinra's place and grudgingly stood up. _Maybe I should head home, dreaming about the flea was the last thing I would want._ Shizuo opened the door and went down the streets of Ikebukuro to Shinjuku maybe if he walks he could distract himself but then he can't seem to shake the feeling about the dream, if it was a memory then now Shizuo can't blame the flea for being an attention seeker. Yes he might have super human strength and can give random people a free flight to heaven but his family treated him normally they didn't scowl on him or give him nasty look because they said it wasn't Shizuo's fault he acquired such strength and with that he is thankful to have a family like his. The flea on the other hand was a different story. Growling lightly he shook his head.

"why the hell am I affected by the damn flea!" he muttered and itched for a smoke where is it when he needed it? His walking continued until he reached a familiar building. Shizuo pressed the button of the elevator door and rode in beside him was a woman who was stunned to see the informant and decided to stay on the corner of the enclosed space. Reaching the top floor Shizuo went out and fetched the keys on the stupid parka that he was wearing. Yes he do consider the jacket as stupid, who would wear something like this is the first place? Enteing the door he was met by silence and raised a brow. The flea might be asleep now considering it's a bit dark already. Looking around he sighed and decided to maybe sleep .. no a shower before sleep would sound appealing to him. Opening the door of his room he paused on the doorway as he saw a bundle of blond hair sticking out of the blankets.

"hey flea" he shook his own body and felt it stir looking at him with heavy eyes.

"what?" Izaya flopped back to the bed and looked up.  
"im going to sleep move out"

"what do you mean move out? This is MY room Shizu-chan!" the informant sat up and stretches his tired limbs. "you mean you woke me up just to make me sleep on the guest room? Are really that inconsiderate"

"well it's my room now since im in your body now right?" Shizuo smirked and looked down at the informant who was gripping the pillow before throwing it at his own body. Shizuo didn't react immediately and the pillow was harshly slapped on his face making him loose his balance and fell on the floor.

"don't disturb me!"

"you just hit your own body?!" Shizuo stood up and picked the pillow throwing it back at the informant.

"that's why I picked the pillow so that my handsome face won't be harmed now get out and sleep in the guest room for crying out loud!"

"whatever, you are so loud!"

"not until you came you protozoan!" he sticks his tongue out and went back to sleep with a defeated Shizuo walking out of his room.

"such a child" the ex-bartender smiled as he made his way to the guest room. "well I better think how to torment the little insect tomorrow"

* * *

_OH yeah! hello everyone so i would like to thank those lovely humans who reviewed, followed, and favourite this story. forgive me if the update was late like i said on my other stories i got a major issue about my account that's why it took me long and i apologize if the update was short but hey at least i updated ne? so down with answering the wonderful reviews you left i really liked reading it all the time.  
_Lolita Rafane _you didn't know how much you made me happy with your review! i really didn't know if my plot is doing well or if it is on the right pace and your comment made me float, and yeah i should have thought about Namie laughing out loud.. hmme anyway thanks for the review and i hope you enjoyed.  
_alwaysblu_ i also wondered the same thing..  
_Tanto Storm _i was really imagining Tom's face while being with Shizuo..err Izaya i mean hehe.. actually im going to ask shinra if he was already done so keep in tune and i i don't think they will be a chase in the city but who knows it might be fun seeing Izaya chasing Shizuo  
_sakuki-yuu _thank you a lot don't worry i will continue to update this story because this is one of my favorites and on my priority list._

YourLuckyWish _a huge thanks, i can't seem to stop myself from thanking you so bear with it_

dima chan and jasper is hot1 and darth zannah _thanks for the review_

Okay too long for a authors note so i'll be leaving now before Shizu-chan complains! 


	6. Chapter 6

The grand exchange

Chapter 6

* * *

"_You are so mean! Why did you do that!"_

_"you are just jealous because your parents didn't come!"_

_"I hate you! How could you do that to my doll!"  
_

_"Izaya how could you do that! I hate you!"  
_

_"don't invite him to play, his a freak after all!"  
_

_"my dad said we should not play with Izaya, "  
_

_"no one loves Izaya not even his mom and dad"  
_

_"so mean Izaya, every one hate you!"  
_

_"izaya I hate you!"  
_

_"I HATE YOU!" _

Shizuo jolted awake and rubbed his head sitting up, again with that? He really needs to go and see Shinra about this. But then he wondered if the flea was also having dreams of his memory, groaning he checked his phone and saw a text message from his boss. It seemed that they need to work early.. opps the flea he meant. Standing up he made it to the flea's bedroom and saw him still curled on the sheets.

"oi! Wake up!" nudging the informant Shizuo furrowed his brow as he was being ignored. Rolling his eyes he picked up the alarm clock and set it up before placing it on the other male's ear. Suddenly the clock made an annoying loud sound that made the now blond informant jolt and open his eyes trashing the blanket as he covered his ears.

"what the hell! Shizu-chan! You protozoan can't you wake up someone normally?" Izaya pouted as he stretched his tired limbs.

"I tried but you didn't budge"

"how come? When I always get up even in light sounds except when im tired"

"im sorry to inform you but my body needs major waking in the morning" Shizuo smirked and crossed his arms trying to push away the thought of asking the flea about his dream but he just dismiss it. "by the way Tom-san texted me, he needed me early today" and with that said Shizuo left the room and went down to the kitchen and decided to call Shinra, he was too bothered by the dream and he needed someone to talk to. Looking idly at the stairs he heard Shinra on the other line.

"hello~" a cheerful voice said on the other line and Shizuo replied with a sigh "ohh what a nice way to say a greeting, whats wrong Shizuo?"

"well you see I keep having this dream, about the flea.. "

"a wet dream!"

"no you pervert!" Shizuo groaned and cocked his head to the side "a kid izaya.. I assume its his memory"

"a memory! You can see his memory?"

"bit by bit.. yes.."

"how about Izaya can he see yours?" shiuzo cocked his head as he thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"no I don't think so, he isn't bitching about anything yet so I think he don't" waiting for SHinra to reply he drank his milk and leaned on the counter checking if the informant was up.

"on the other hand I have a theory, the vial was mostly poured on you right? So maybe the effects was more accurate to you"

"probably y- oh I need to go" shutting the phone he looked at the informant who was rubbing his eyes as he walked downstairs, already dressed but not his usual bartender outfit but a black shirt and blue jeans. Shizuo smirked as he gulped down the remaining milk on his glass as Izaya cringe walking past him and grabbed a sandwich for breakfast. No words were exchange as they ate their breakfast, but Shizuo was really bothered about the dream and he glanced at the informant seeing his body getting ready for work. With a sigh Shizuo walked lazily at the couch munching his sandwich and heard the other male.

"im going to leave now Shizu-chan! And oh by the way tell Namie-chan to sort out the file on her table" and with that said the flea left the apartment building, Shizuo sighed as he cocked his head on the side, now he wondered how Kona is doing, is the flea taking care of his cat? Maybe Kona was starving?! Shizuo growled he will go and fetch his cat knowing the flea he might have tortured the helpless kitten. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door opening and saw the secretary walked to her table.

"oh Namie-san sort the files on your table" he said lazily and went to sit on his swivel chair as if he really owned it well its comfy.

"…o..okay? so how do you want it by first name or last?" she said as she held the files and started inspected them though she muttered something under her breath. Surely it will rain acid considering you talked politely at me"

"uh..uhmm first name?" Shizuo looked at the secretary with a confused look. Now this amazed the brunette woman as she went back to her work.

"are you asking me?"

"no im not tch!" he turned to face the large window with the secretary observing him, though her employer is acting strange.

"you didn't iron your shirt? What happened to your cleanliness and perfect protocol?"

"too tired.."

"Izaya you had a pimple you know." She smirked and looked at her boss before and rolling his eyes.

"yeah so what?"

Namie narrowed his gaze at her boss, something was wrong and she knew it was something to do about how his boss acted but at the same time she had another theory, standing up she took the scalpel under her desk though she prefer to use the gun to that Harima Mika. "alright who the hell are you!?" Shizuo bewildered at the woman he stared at the shiny object which he hated to see especially when a certain underground doctor had them.

"what the fuck! Put the damn thing lady!" Shizuo sank further on the leather chair.

"no not until you tell me who are you or what did you do to Izaya!" she spat but suddenly she contemplated on what she said "not that I care about his wellbeing I just wanted to make sure I get my paycheck"

"its me Izaya!"

"no you are not! The bastard would never call me 'Namie-san' and he can't live his day without making snarky remarks about me, he never breaks his protocol, he also never use foul language. and if someone say he had pimple he dash straight to find the nearest mirror"  
Shizuo sighed and shrugged, the woman was scary and he meant that. Well he really knew the flea to well.

"fine.. im not Izaya so put the damn thing so that I could explain"

"and oh there was this time when I dyed the fur on his coat pink and he was really pissed!" the female secretary laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"now that was ironic! He really hated that color!" Shizuo laughed they have been talking about the flea for like he didn't remember now, he was just having fun to share someone what he want to do woth the flea, talking about the raven's embarrassing moments and what irked or pissed him. After the explanation Namie laughed out and she started talking ways how to murder his boss which Shizuo agreed.

"did you know he hated dead fish's eyes?"

"did he now? Heh! Payback time!" Shizuo grinned and continued to talk back about the informant with his secretary and truth be told he felt comfortable talking with her.

"I forgot to mention there was this information I would gladly tell you, izaya is -"

"ACHOO!" a loud sneeze were heard through the park as Izaya strolled along with the dreadlock male who turned towards him and raised a brow at the blond who was rubbing his nose, shit that was the third time now.

"are you ok Shizuo?" Tom asked as he continued to walk, there are on their break and he was eating a pie.

"im fine, somebody might be talking behind my back" he murmured and tilted his head as he saw himself running towards his direction and stopped in his front, catching his breath he rested his hand on his knees.

"oi! I need to talk to you" with that said the raven grabbed the collar of the blond and dragged him on the nearest alley. Tom stared at the scene with a dumbfounded face as to why Shizuo didn't throw the informant back to Shinjuku.

"what do you want Shizu-chan? Did you really miss me?"

"shut up! Listen Kasuka called and I accidentally answered it, I remembered having your annoying voice so I hung up and kept on calling now, answer it for me!" Shizuo shoved his phone in front of the informant who took it and answered the phone call. Kasuka's stoic voice filled his ear.

"Nii-san"

"yeah?" Izaya looked at the bartender who tapped his foot patiently, Izaya listened to the other as he answered it lazily, with just 'yeah' 'okay'. Suddenly he blinked and smirked.

"tomorrow?... oh.. okay I'll come don't worry" with that he snapped the phone shut and handed it back at Shizuo.

"what did he say?"

"nothing much really" Izaya said as he slowly walked out of the alley, Shizuo following him with a glare, of course he knew the flea was hiding something its obvious on his face.. _in my face_ he corrected his thoughts.

"tell me what he said, louse!"

"okay fine!" izaya said and rolled his eyes. "he said you will be having family dinner in your mother's house. And I said I would go"

"why!? You should have declined!"

"well I don't want too!"

"why?"

"I want to know what kind of parents you had, and I wanted to meet them."

* * *

_yay! thanks for the review my dearest humans~ you made me inspire a lot, i never expected to get such review._

Tanto Storm _actually i had a lot time thinkig how Shizuo would torment Izaya so maybe i will to it next time since we are like on the way to the main plot yay! so i would also like to thank oAKUMurA, YourLuckyWish and LudicrouslyDarkNight don't worry i will update that is for sure though i really don't have a proper time 32vitr thank you a lot! and to Darth zannah as well... so i gotto go now ne? to the others please review of what you think~  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Grand exchange

Chapter 7

"Shizuo!"

This is not what he was expecting, not in his life nor the way he known Shizuo, this is most certainly not right, Izaya thought idly as he stood in front of the Heiwajima residence. The informant was even excited when he was informed that there will be a family dinner on the brute's house he wanted to know how his family treated him, for sure they hate him because he was a monster, he isn't normal like any other kids out there. Hell Izaya was even grinning as he made his way to Shizuo's parents, he had imagine them giving the monster the right treatment, cold glares, a visible frown on their faces maybe even ignoring his presence that would be fun, yep that was what Izaya was thinking until he arrived and pressed the doorbell, and as soon as Shizuo's mother came out everything he was thinking melted as the woman opened the gate and practically tackled him.

"Shizuo my boy! I missed you! you rarely show up here you know, you are making me upset" Namiko Heiwajima a nurse and a beautiful lady who was the eldest daughter on her family. Namiko starred at 'her' son who was spacing out staring at him, she then stepped backward and sighed. "did you get on fight with that Izaya again?" Izaya blinked and shook his head, finally paying his attention at the woman in his front.

"uh .. no not really just having a bad mood" izaya replied still thinking that the brute talk about him with his mother.

"oh well that's great it's the first time now, every time you get here, its either you are panting, glaring or sometimes looking so near to kill people"

Izaya just gaped again. _Is this woman seriously Shizu-chan's mother?_ _Why isn't she bothered about it? Her son was a monster, she should be mad at what Shizu-chan is doing and she looked young, am I facing the right person._

"well, let's go inside okay? Just take the flea out of your head for a moment" _definitely his mother_ Izaya thought idly as he followed Namiko inside the house.

"im surprised you used the doorbell though, you always come busting in as usual, are you trying to be more polite now? You should help me in the kitchen" she smiled and tiptoed to ruffle his blond locks before she blinked. "oh my, you've gotten taller now, by the way Kasuka said he might be late today, all the taping he was working on.. im such a lucky woman having two handsome boys" izaya followed her as she went to the kitchen, still was very un used at the treatment that he never experience while growing up. _Is this how moms always do?_ He asked himself and caught an apron that was tossed on his direction.

"we will cook?" he asked timidly and raised a brow.

"my, what's wrong with you, we both prepare the meals you know .. are you sick?" she asked and crossed the room to touch the his forehead.

"im fine" he swatted her hands away and started wearing the apron.

"if you treat girls that way, you won't never have a girlfriend, kasuka even had one already, do you want to be called prude?"

"NO!" izaya acted upon instincts as if he was the one being asked, and went to grab the knife and starting chopping. Namiko smiled and started washing the fresh vegetables.

"I just want my eldest son to have a family of his own, living with someone who means a lot to you"

"no one wanted me anyway.. with this strength" _yes, that's right, nobody wanted you Shizu-chan, because everybody hates you, only fool would ever live with you_.

"those who doesn't want you will miss one half of their life, its because they haven't saw the most gentle person beyond these thick wall" Namiko poked his chest and smiled. "Shizuo, you had these strength for a purpose, its to protect those people who are important to you.. not to use these to your temper tantrums but I have considered that a long time ago.. " she sighed and nodded trying to remember what she was going to say. "you have us.. your family and we love you, and accepted you"

"why?"

"what do you mean why, because you are my son! Every mother loves her child…oh your father Is here!" Namiko smiled before she headed to greet the man.

"not all of them though" he whispered and followed, he was met by Kichirou Heiwajima who was a splitting image of Shizuo if his brunette hair would be bleached blond they would really be confusing in one glance, though the hard work and years of experience was already visible on his face he smiled as he patted Shizuo on the shoulder.

"you are on the same height as me now, that's great"  
this is weird, too weird, Izaya thought to himself as he looked at the Heiwajima made their way to the living room, Namiko started to help her husband on getting the coat off. "something is wrong" he murmured to himself, why aren't they sparing him nasty glances? Why are they smiling at him. He hated it, not knowing what was happening or what would happen next.

" what are you standing there Shizuo?" Kichirou asked as he sat on the sofa ruminating on something in his bag. "right I got something for you" pulling out a book in his bag he handed it to the blonde who just stared at the book like it was a foreign object

"a book? you are giving me a book?" he wanted to laugh, really wanted to laugh so badly, they wanted to give the protozoan a book?! as if he would read something like this!

"well you asked for that last month if I remember, I happen to see it and bought it"

"seriously I read a this books!" Izaya stared at the book in his hand, _Oscar Wilde?! The idiot read this things!_ His thoughts broke as he heard a chuckle coming from Kichirou

"well shizuo, you like those books, ahh… where is the food?"

"oh im sorry! Im going to prepare now!" Namiko went past them as she headed to the kitchen and started to prepare.

"uh.. thanks." He muttered awkwardly as he placed the book in the table and went to help Namiko, suddenly his phone vibrated and he fetched it out seeing the number he grinned and held it on his ear.

"hello~"

"YOU DAMN FLEA! I TOLD YOU DON'T GO! YOU FUCKING BASTATRD IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" his own voice echoed in the speaker as he winced and held the phone far from his ear and placed it back as soon as the rant was over.

"that's not very polite Shizu-chan and here I thought you want me to come"

"why would I do that huh!"

Izaya sighed he can practically hear Shinra's voice on the background "zuo… can't breathe… sto.. im not slacking off!"

"Shizu-chan I didn't know you read Oscar Wilde books~ I must say im impressed" he smirked as he glance to the kitchen, Kiechirou already headed upstairs"

"how did?" Izaya snickered as he heard a thud and Shinra's choked gasps

"and I din't know Shizu-chan likes mentioning me to his mommy~ Oh I better go im going to see your butt naked baby pictures bye!"

"WAIT YOU LIT-" with a sigh izaya ended the call.

After the meal and dishes were prepared, they all sat in the dining table, kasuka arrived a few minutes to where they are about to start.

"the food is ready now lets eat!" Namiko announced and clapped her hands together as well as the men in the room as they all said "Itadakimasu"

"how was your day Kasuka?" she asked as she started to serve each plate some rice, Kasuka took his plate and nodded still with his unreadable expression.

"it was great, tiring but it was fine" Namiko nodded and took shizou's plate to put some rice which the blond snatched automatically.

"i..i could serve myself"

"eh? But I always do this everytime, you sure are acting weird" She said as she snatched the plate again and placed it back in front of Izaya. Izaya raised a brow the rice was too many, the dishes were good but most of them were sweet especially the cake lying beside him.

"how was work Shizuo?" suddenly Kiechirou's voice broke the silence as he started eating, Izaya blinked and then frowned a bit.

"fine, same as usual"

"how about that Orihara is he not bothering you?"

"erm.. not much this week" he raised a brow and continued eating, _does his family really knows about me?_ suddenly a laughter made him snap his head as he saw Namiko messing Kasuka's hair as Kiechirou chuckled softly. Izaya stared at them _why are they laughing? Am I spacing too much that I didn't hear their conversation?_ Snapping his head back to the food he glared at the fish on his plate as he listened to the voices of Shizuo's family, clenching his fork that it already bended without him noticing, his thoughts were jumbled and mashed, questions like, why are they so happy? Why are they so loud in dining table? Why does he feel uneasy? Why is it he feel so agree.. he looked back at the three on the table and then he realized. He's jealous…  
without a word he stood up making the chair screech and everyone was looking at him, as he excused himself, "im.. going to bed, im tired" he didn't even looked back at the worried look thrown over his direction as he went upstairs then facing the hallway he cursed. "shit! Where is the damn idiots room?!" walking briskly he opened each room and inspects it, he ended up in the last room, where there was a balcony and book lying on the desk neatly placed, reading the titles he decided this was the brute's room judging by the extra clothes on the cabinet, he went straight to balcony and sighed as he leaned on the railings.

"why is it they love you so much" he murmured and flinched at the sudden calling of his name on the doorway, Namiko stood there and looked at him.

"Shizuo? are you alright?"

Izaya sighed and went back inside the room sitting on the edge of the bed and looked up at the woman.

"yeah im fine" Izaya's gaze slid down as Namiko sat beside him and flicked his ear quite strong that he jolt and covered his ear.

"what was that for?"

"that was for lying, you are not fine, I know you more than anyone else because I raised you, I am your mother therefore I know, is still about that thing?"

"that thing?"

"your strength… Shizuo, I don't really like repeating myself every time we have dinner together, everything will be fine" Namiko smiled as she pulled her son in a tight hug, stroking his blond hair, "I missed you" she murmured and izaya sighed nuzzling against the comforting action.

"can we stay like this a bit longer?"

"of course! Its very rare that you are cuddly, you never like me cuddling you cause you said you are already a grown man but I can still see you as a child with temper tantrums"  
Izaya chuckled lightly and closed his eyes. "im sorry for ruining the dinner" he murmured and sighed as he felt the stokes on his golden hair.

"kasuka asked me what do I want since he will be getting paid, I asked for a bonsai"

"how about if I ask you what you want?"

"a fine china ware tea set"

"isn't that expensive the brute can't afford it"

"the brute?" Namiko raised her brow as Izaya bit his lips, shit he slipped he forgot he was Shizuo.

"I mean even brute can't afford that, my salary is just barely for me" he murmured. _Shizu-chan's mom is weird_ he thought as Namiko chuckled.

"that's why I asked for it cause I know you won't afford it, means you don't have to give me anything and so does Kasuka.. I asked for bonsai cause I loveit and its not expensive I don't want him spending too much money, now go to sleep" Namiko chuckled again as she heard a groan and continued to stroke the blond tresses. Izaya on the other hand enjoyed the act, it was so comforting, not that he will admit it at the brute he definitely would not forget having dinner with his family. now his questions of why are now answered, the questions.. why aren't they giving me cold glances, why aren't they smiling at me, why aren't they ignoring him.. well the answer was simple.

_they aren't my family_

_Shizu-chan is so lucky… I think my jealousy is turning into more hatred.._

* * *

_ooohhh my im so sorry for this late update -bows- im so busy in school and im having difficulties in my sleep anyways, my updates to my other story might be next wee, so please i hopw you bear with me for the time being! and as to answers the reviews that i really liked reading! _Darth Zannah_ i really still don't know izaya's plan or if he still even have one after meeting the family. _Naizu Umine _I actually feel the same way, its like they are couple on some sort, and well yeah Izaya wanted love~ and i really feel bad for Shinra i included his voice here for you so that you will know what was happening to him._ Miki333_ Izaya is... is... is secret! heh~ if you keep on reading you might find out what dear Namie knows. _Tanto Storm_ i feel great that you liked how i ended it! i was having second thoughts if i would make shizu-chan retort back but i decided not too and i hope you are happy with this chapter and well the tormenting will be on its way~ _alwaysblu_ i guess it did go well _erza scarlet of fairy tail_ nope Shizu-chan loves his parents and so is his parents i would state it on the next chapter as to why Shizu-chan don't want Izaya to meet them. anyway thanks for the review and oh i just wanted to ask... would you all be happy if i let Shizu-chan meet Izaya's family? im kind of thinking it would be great though.. so reviews for love and cupcakes! thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

The Grand Exchange

Chapter 8

"I told you already don't come to that dinner!" Shizuo screamed from the moment Izaya went to his apartment after two days to get some important files from his drawer. He ignored the bartender that was on his body and proceeded to get his files sitting on his beloved swivel chair completely ignoring the other.

"oi!" Shizuo stomped towards the informant and yanked his shoulder though it did nothing really izaya looked at the bartender and sighed as he leaned on the chair.

"what now Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked up to meet an angry gaze from the other male.

"what did you do? Huh?"

"look I did nothing okay? I just went there and ate that's all.. why are you so fuzzy about?" he rolled his eyes and surfed through the internet lazily. Shizuo

clenched his fist as he looked at the other, Kona was rubbing herself in the smaller males leg to comfort him. "and you bought that pet of yours in my apartment" Izaya snorted.

"well you are not taking care of her so I bought her here! Just make sure you didn't do anything funny there? knowing you I know y-"

SNAP

Shizuo glanced at the crushed mouse on the informants hand as he growled.

"how many times do I have to remind that protozoan brain of yours that I didn't do anything!" standing up Shizuo looked at him with a confused look, noticing something wrong with the other. "here!" throwing something at the smaller male Shizuo caught it with both hand and stared at the book. "your father gave that, im going to Shinra I can't stand being in this body any longer by the way if any invitation is given to you don't go no matter what" with that said he left the place and a confused shizuo, placing the book in the table he glanced at the monitor blinking as the monitor displayed a various type of china tea set.

"what's wrong with him?" he murmured and sat on the couch skimming through the pages and later on surrendered tossing it on the table he lay down on the couch as the feline jumped on his stomach and decided to rest there as well, Shizuo continued to stroke the orange fur ball until his eyes felt heavy and slowly slid close.

"_hey, do you want to play with us?" a red haired girl asked the raven boy that was sitting on a park bench a book on his lap as he stared at the girl and a smile broke his face, somebody just asked him to play it was overwhelming, he placed the book beside him and was about to take the hand when another hand yanked his wrist away rather harshly and he yelped in pain as he felt his bone twisted.  
_

_"m..mom?"  
_

_"what are you doing!" she hissed and glared at the girl who in turned run away back to her friends.  
_

_"I just wanted to play with them"  
_

_"how many times do I have to tell you! You need to focus on your study! Playing is waste of time and effort!"  
_

_"but.. Kururi and Mairu are playing wi-"  
_

_"are you defying me?!"  
_

_"n..no"  
_

_"then stay and study!" with that said he went back to his bench and took his book earlier looking at his two year old sisters running around with other kids, he was nine and he never played with anyone before even when he was young. looking at the girl she looked at him the invitation still open but Izaya shrugged it off and started reading trying to ignore the happy laughter echoed on in his front.  
_

_"somebody… please save me"_

* * *

" you seemed grumpy today izaya" a man in white lab coat stated as he set a tea in front of the blond who was crossing his arms with a frown.

"Shinra I'll be honest, how much long would it take before you finished the damn antidote?" he glared at the brunette who held his hand up in the air defensively.

"look Izaya, Shizuo came here two days ago implying the same question and I nearly was sent to the gates of death"

"im not that brute, so just answer my question like a civil person you are.. I asked nicely you know" another glare was delivered to the brunette. "glaring isn't even nice" Shinra murmured under his breath as he looked away.

"you are saying anything?!"

"no! nothing at all! So to answer your question… the truth is well I haven't really completed it but it was on the process"

"I don't know if I should be relieved or not, relieved because it was on the process but at the same time worried at how long would it take to complete it."

"actually im quite surprised how relaxed you are izaya" Shinra said and nodded to himself.

"actually im pissed beyond belief since two days ago.. one wrong move or comment and you won't be able to finish the antidote and celty would gladly take care of your coffin" izaya said and picked the cup sipping it slowly and eying the wall .. no not eying, glaring at the wall. Shinra gulped and looked at Izaya or rather Shizuo's face the obvious look of annoyance was visible.

"izaya what's wrong?" Shinra asked and he heard a deep sigh. Thus the rant started that Shinra kind of regretted that he asked.

"it was stupid! I mean Shizuo is a monster and I don't understand why his parents took it as if nothing is wrong with their son!" he flail his arms in the air for more exaggeration "if it was me I would have cursed to have someone with such strength! Knowing the destruction he caused im sure their family is on debt with the city and .. and its just not right, he shouldn't be accepted like that because he isn't a human, he is a monster shinra a monster and a monster doesn't need to be accepted in the society because he cause destruction and violence! A mons-" he stopped his rant as he felt a punch from the other male, it doesn't really hurt it was just like he was being poked probably the hand that punched him hurts more than his cheek but the initial shock was it was Shinra who did it.

"stop it izaya its not really nice" Shinra said as he rubbed his aching fist

"did you just?"

"yes I did.. I punched you, you both are my friends and I know you both are not in good terms but that words coming from you .. no coming from Shizuo's body and voice saying stuff like that really is upsetting I thought you would understand each other as to what happened"

"then you shouldn't have asked me in the first place… im just saying what I want to say"

"are you really that upset? Because Shizuo's family loved and accepted him even with his monstrous strength while you even tried to be the good son didn't even accepted and-"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SAY THAT! YOU… YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Izaya practically screamed losing his cool for the first time, Shinra noted that its probably because of Shizuo's temper tantrums that izaya had adopted it since the exchange.

"because you never talked to me! you never share your problems!"

"why would I do that?" and awkward laugh broke the silence by Shizuo's voice, Shinra who was listening to the informant laugh brought worry to him.

"Izaya .. are you still maintaining your medicine?"

"I don't need your damn medicine! I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help! Im fine by myself , I don't need anyone!" he gritted his teeth and chuckled. "I don't need anyone"

"but are you happy?"

"I don't want to be happy… I wanted entertainment" with that said he went straight to the door and stared with wide eyes as his body stood behind the door meaning.. Shizuo was there all the time?

"Shi..Shizuo?!" Shinra squeaked as he looked at the two men expecting anything to fly he was surprised when Izaya walked pass the other male. Shizuo stared at his retreating form and sighed as shinra rushed towards him.

"Shizuo.."

"I guess I heard enough, the flea is still loud even inside my body" with that said he started walking away and sighed as he looked around the crowd. When he heard izaya rant he was tempted to break the door not caring about the damage of the flea's body but then he was glued on his spot as he heard his own yelling voice because everything Izaya said was true.. what he said is the same words that would cross his mind.

_humans are all selfish and cruel, they think about themselves alone…_

Shizuo groaned and stopped leaning on the wall as he rubbed his temples, he was sure he didn't thought about that but he clearly heard the flea's voice on his mind..

_why is a family so important? friends? Lovers? It was still the same they are just humans anyway.. selfish and arrogant…_

"Godamnit!" he growled and clutched the raven locks as his mind was invaded with thoughts that he never thought about.

_selfish arrogant bastards that hides from fantasy and did nothing but to trouble other people and that what makes them interesting!  
_

_Humans are creatures needed to be observed and discovered!  
_

_What would they do in different situations, what would they do if they were troubled!  
_

_If they were being unaccepted in the society in their family and to the person they loved!  
_

_That would be fun!  
_

_so much fun!  
_

_I can't stop myself from exploring them!  
_

_I love them so much!  
_

_I love them!  
_

_I love-  
_

"IZA-NII!"

Shizuo's eyes snapped open as the thoughts on his head stopped all at once the voice was gone as well as the head ache, he stared at the ground and then blinked as he heard the source of his distraction.

"hey Iza-nii!" Mairu smirked as he looked at his brother. "jeezz you look so pathetic! Ne Kuru-nee?" she laughed and looked at the other girl beside her.

"you (you look) .. pity (pitiful)"

"what are you two doing here?" he asked as he stood straight and looked at the girls who also looked each other.

"ne? no insulting remarks now Iza-nii? that's really weird!"

"strange.. (its strange)"  
they both looked at their older brother and blinked as if investigating him. "just answer my question brat"

"oho~ so impatient" Mairu dug something on his bag and handed their 'older brother' an invitation and smiled at him as Shizuo took it and started to inspect the white envelope.

"this is?"

"we knew you won't come as always but well you should really try and see them too you know"

"been (its been) long (too long)"

"yup Kuru-nee is right its been too long and we really want you to come this time"  
Shizuo stared at the invitation and as he read it his eyes widen, in the invitation was a family dinner of the Orihara two days from now.."  
_by the way if any invitation is given to you don't go no matter what _izaya's instruction raked his body and he stared at the envelope he should decline but then.. izaya had disobeyed him right? He went to that dinner even though he said he don't want too because he didn't know what trouble would izaya cause his family now and this.. invitation, he looked at the twins and started walking away.

"I'll think about it"

* * *

_Oho a bit longer chappy! Yay thanks for the reviews guys! In all honesty the plot is really moving now! Im proud and well things are getting interesting in here. Thanks _Darth Zannah _and _alwaysblu_ and well _Lucky _ Shizuo is still too blind to see izaya is suffering! He would see it soon though don't worry! _Tanto Storm_ yeah Iza-iza did really had a bad childhood and there is a reason why though its still a secret that would be revealed soon. _SparklySnickers_ I like your name! it made me hungry and want to eat snickers! And thank you that you are happy by the way I portrayed shizu-chan's family! I also had the same I dea of her working in hospital, we share the same idea about Shizu-chan's mom.. I mean I really think shizuo's family really loved him and accepted him but about izaya im really doubtful about that even now im still wondering why he grew up like the bastard he was because if you read the novel he was just like a normal student in elementary up to middle school!_ sakuki-yuu_ well it was still a secret and maybe Namie would spill it up later~ i guess all the childhood here would go to Izaya, i think though that can be changed, thanks for the review ne? __ Anyway I'll stop rambling here!  
motivate me more and review onegai! Review for love and cupcakes! Thank you lovelies! _


	9. Chapter 9

The Grand Exchange

Chapter 9

* * *

"this is bad" a brunette murmured as he paced back and forth into the laboratory, his white lab coat flipping at his swift movements as he continued to chant. Shinra stared at the paper in his hands and to the vial on the table that was now secured in case some accidents might happen. His chant continued and the footsteps as well. Annoyed at this the dullahan stood on the couch and started to type on her PDA and poked the brunette showing him her text.

[shinra what's wrong?]

"oh my, Celty this is terrible!" Shinra flailed his arms and turned around to read the papers again

[terrible? Why?]

"ive found this papers as I cleaned the laboratory and this paper consist of all the data that ive collected regarding the vial and it was terrible!"

[how about explaining it to me?] Celty let out some smoke on her neck to show him that she was frustrated at the doctors coated words. [tell me what is so terrible?]

Shinra notices that Celty was already impatient he sat on the chair and fixed his glasses before looking up to her

"on my past experiments the switch was unsuccessful since I did it with some animals and all, but then then this data came from Nebula and they have tried human as samples as well and it turned out to be successful but the second experiment.. it wasn't as successful as before"

[how come?] Celty also took a seat in front of the doctor listening to him.

"the content of the vial being poured isn't equal at all, they have change yes, but the other one died"

[died! So you mean once the vial isn't applied equally then it means one of the two would die?!]

"yes, and the one who died is the one who had most of the vial, once it was active the person on the other body would start to adopt the mentality of the body they resides, they would be able to see their past, think their thoughts, adopt their thoughts and it would lead into a throbbing headache…"

[then you mean!]

"yes, Shizuo…. we might lost him and Izaya would be on his body forever"

[is there any antidote the Nebula already made?]

"unfortunately no, but I managed to get the formula from what they are still working, thanks to Izaya" Shinra raised the papers to show celty what he meant and celty took a scan but she didn't understand it instead she typed on her PDA and showed it tohim. [SHINRA YOU SHOULD START WORKING NOW!]_  
_

"I am working my dear! Can't you see the fruit of all my hard work? Its already hanging under my eyes, black and round its already ripe~ ive been working nonstop now" Shinra sighed dramatically as he turned his attention back to the papers. Celty looked at the underground doctor and went to the kitchen to prepare him some tea, yes he had been working nonstop and the bags under his eyes were the evidence of that, but she hoped Shinra would be able to finish it so that they can save shizuo and return everything back to normal.

Shizuo stood in front of a huge house, really huge house, he stayed on the gate still contemplating if he should come inside or just head home and sleep to obey what Izaya said but then again…

_**it was stupid! I mean Shizuo is a monster and I don't understand why his parents took it as if nothing is wrong with their son!  
**_

izaya's words from yesterday fuelled his rage more, and he clenched his fist glaring at the doorbell. _To heck with the flea! I told him not to come but he still went on my house! Im just returning the favour!_ With that set on his mind he pressed the doorbell and waited before a voice was heard on the intercom.

"who are you?"

"its me, Izaya" he said as he slipped his hands on the pocket of his jacket and waited, he heard a gasp from the intercom.

"I..Izaya-san?" he was about to speak when he heard the twins from the device. "Iza-nii! you came!" it was Mairu and without warning the gates opened and inside the house the twins bust out of the doors and jumped in to hug him, but Mairu on the other hand smirked and went jumping to blow a kick on him. Shizuo upon seeing this he ducked to avoid the blow and rolled jumped away from his spot before Mairu could punch him again.

"the hell was that for?"

"ehh? Iza-nii that's how we really approach each other right?" Mairu crossed her arms as Kururi stared at him.

"we (we are) glad.. here (glad you are here)" Kururi said as Mairu smiled before tugging her brothers arm and dragged him inside the house. Shizuo looked around the house the furnitures are all expensive and the decorations as well. Passing through the hallway he noticed a huge family picture his parents were there, the twins but there is no sight of the raven, as he saw that his urge to go home became strong and he started to think that coming here was a bad idea.

_Never step foot in this house again I said…_

shizuo rubbed his temples as he cursed silently, the stupid voice is back again and its really annoying sometimes it would bring him terrible headache.

"Iza-nii? here we are" Mairu opened the door where a table was set formally along with delicious food and shizuo thought how rich really Izaya is. Looking around he went to the paintings and looked at it before his eyes fell on the photos displayed above a expensive looking cabinet. Photo of the twins, his parents, his parents with the twins but none of it belongs to Izaya. Shizuo stared at one particular photo where his parents stood and in their front were the twins and beside his mother stood a raven haired smiling boy but it was barely visible since it was being cut only half of his face is visible it was clearly being cut.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice said and it made Shizuo turn around and faced a man who was wearing a glasses with brunette hair much like the twins rather than the raven boy. Shizuo eyed the man, he really didn't look like Izaya there are no resemblance, shifting to his side he saw a woman coming out brunette hair were neatly tied and her brown eyes widened.

"you! What.." she muttered and Shizuo still remained silent, Izaya got his flawless skin to his mother no doubt about it.

"we invited Iza-nii! mom, dad" Mairu said and smiled as she latched herself on Shizuo's arms as well, Shizuo tried to talk, tried to move but he can't do it for some reason and his feet were glued on the ground and hi eyes on the two figures in his front who looked at him as if he was a ghost. Shaking his head a bit Shizuo didn't like this, he didn't like the atmosphere here it was suffocating that he swallowed a lump.

"the food is ready" Mina Izaya's mother said as he turned after giving a glare at Izaya and latched her arms on her husband Teiko who also gave him a cold stare.

"maybe I shouldn't have come" he murmured softly but it didn't fail to reach Mairu who pouted and dragged him as well.

"that's really mean Iza-nii! you never show your face every dinner I want to eat with you as well" she pushed Shizuo and Kururi of course did the same thing and went to the dining table. Shizuo was atleast glad that the twins sat each on his side and served him with food.

The dinner went so silent, really silent although Shizuo like silence this one was way too uncomfortable. When he and his family is having dinner his mom wouldn't stop talking, asking how he is or Kasuka, she was smiling at shizuo listening to him as he vent his frustrations about Izaya which his mother would laugh at because she said he sounded like 'a boy being annoyed by its crush' and it would make him spit his food at the thought of Izaya having a crush on him, Shizuo was about to eat when he paused as he heard Mina started talking.

"I thought you will never show your face again" she glances at his direction and back to her food.

"well.." Shizuo cursed silently he didn't know what to say and he's not like Izaya who is good at lying or blending in with the conversation it was really a bad idea to come here just to piss Izaya off. "well Mairu and Kururi asked me too" he said and stared at the delicious steak and salad on his plate but for him it didn't look as tasty anymore, the situation made his stomach upset as well.

"you can leave if you want" she added

"huh? but I .."

"you heard your mother right? I know you don't like being here as well as the both of us so its probably better if you just go and not to show your face anymore" Teiko said not even sparing a glance as he continued to eat.

"what?" Shizuo said in disbelief as he looked at Izaya's parents his hand clenching underneath the table.

"you heard us, we don't want to insult you and repeat what happened before you left this household" Teiko said and took a sip from his wine.

"but still, I went here at least i-"

"can't you understand! We don't want you here! I don't want to see your face!" she practically screamed.

"mom don't blame iza-nii, it was us who d-"

"go to your room! Now both of you!" she snarled and the twins looked at Shizuo apologetically before they went upstairs.

"now you ruined the dinner, why do you ruin everything huh?" Tieko said he pushed his plate away and glanced at Mina who looked so furious now.

"I really don't want to come here I went here for my sisters sake not yours!"

"you are showing your real colours now? Just like your bastard of a father! Get out here! Get out I don't want to see you!" turning to the table she pushed Shizuo away.

"its better if you leave now kid" Teiko said as well and went to grip his arms dragging him to the door. Shizuo gritted his teeth and tried to pry off the strong arms but failed to do so.

"don't fucking drag me! I can walk on my own!" he hissed and growled as he was thrown out of the house.

"don't you ever show your face to me again!" Mina shouted before slamming the door in his front.  
Shizuo gritted his teeth as he stared at the house, _a beautiful architecture from the outside but the inside is nothing but ruins _he thought before kicking the gates and stomping going back to Izaya's apartment and he instantly flopped in the couch and he thought nothing but the flea's parents, really terrible and cruel, it was really intolerable. Why would some parents treat their child like a trash and threw them away when not needed, Shizuo didn't understand at all it didn't made sense to him why they did that, his parents never did such things to him or said things like that, they always understand him and-

"that's it.." he murmured as he looked up the ceiling, his thoughts made another race. This situation made him realize something, something that he failed to realize because of his own selfish thoughts. _Im lucky that my parents accepted me like the monster I am, they never once treated me differently, they didn't even _

_think he was a monster and here… I am dreading about myself being a monster, being a big problem to them.. if I just understood it from the start I would have never looked down at myself like that because… because I have my family and yet…_

"Izaya.." he murmured and closed his eyes.  
_there are other people who tried their best to gain their parents love_…

"_**mom.. look I got a perfect score like you always want!"**_

Izaya's small voice echoed through his mind and clenched his fist, for some uncertain reason he felt so angry and he wondered why the ceiling is becoming blurry and his eyes are wet.

"eh?" bringing a hand he touched his cheek and he realized he was crying. "why?" he asked himself and frowned he didn't feel like crying or even feeling a tightness on his chest then why is he crying? He just laid there and did nothing. _No it wasn't me who was crying, it was Izaya… Izaya is.. Izaya's body is breaking down… it was crying for him.._  
shizuo chuckled as he wiped the tears away, he was amazed at how Izaya would annoy him every day with that stupid smirk of his as if nothing is wrong, as if he was fine.

"what an actor" he murmured, he really didn't understand the flea, he was weird and creepy but then again.. Shizuo sighed and closed his eyes remembering Shinra's words back in highschool.

"_Izaya isn't really a bad person or a good one; he is just a lonely child that wanted some attention" Shinra said as he looked at the raven that was eating his snack under a cherry blossom tree humming a tone as he skim through his phone  
_

"_really? What a laugh, he is just so creepy and keep on driving people away from him" I snorted and glanced at the raven who looked at me and smiled waving at us  
_

"_maybe because no one understands him and no one would want to understand him or he don't want anyone to understand him"_

* * *

_i am terribly sorry for this long update! also i tried to get the feels first before writing this so that it would come out good right? its better to write when you are on mood than to force yourself~ and oh right i have a announcement *drum rolls* Shizaya feels will be rolling SOON! yay see.. that our plot is improving! _29thcarnival_ thank you for the wonderful reviews! and yes about the grammatical errors im working really hard on it well i found someone to help me so my next updates might be edited now! _Lucky_i know i already greeted you a happy birthday so i'll just tell you to have a great day!_

_review dear lovely humans so that we can get the SHIZAYA rabu ... !_


	10. Chapter 10

Grand Exchange

Chapter 10

Izaya was lazily walking around the streets of Ikebukuro, Tom had given him a day off because they all collected the debts easily yesterday and the boss was quite pleased, well it was all simple for Izaya he basically knew every person they encountered on the job. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat on a park bench, he missed his old job, his office, his beloved chair and apartment, he also missed his bed it was comfy! Not that the brutes bed isn't, it's just that his bed is more fluffy and of course above it all he missed his body and he wondered if the brute is taking care of It because he will surely murder this body if that protozoan is eating a lot of sweets and he would get fat! With a sigh he looked up the sky and closed his eyes until his hand felt the small packet on his pants, digging his hand inside, he pulled out the small container with pills inside and stared at it. _Damn Shinra_ he thought and clenched the container.

"I don't need this shit" he narrowed his stare at the familiar pills and its effects. He stopped taking this almost a year ago why did Shinra gave it back to him he still wondered, he was fine.

"im fine" he murmured and crushed the container along with its contents and just dropped it in the ground before standing and started walking away from the park.

* * *

"damn.. this flea" Shizuo growled as he stood in front of the full length mirror inside the informants room, he just happened to change his clothes when he passed the mirror and completely stop to stare at his reflection. His shirt was already thrown in the floor and he was only on his pants, Shizuo wondered how come he didn't notice that Izaya had a flawless skin? Oh right he always wear those long sleeve shirt and his stupid jacket, though Shizuo already liked the jacket now it really is comfy no wonder the flea always wear it. Rolling his eyes he looked back at the reflection again and started his observation. He looked at those red eyes staring back at him, his long lashes and small lips that always stretched into a huge smirk, the long and perfect neck that would be very tempting to mark and those slender waist and hips that would be very wonderful to mark as well and then down tho-

"WOAH! WOAH!"

Shizuo suddenly turned around and gripped his raven locks as he stared at the floor

"what the fuck was that!" he growled as he felt his cheeks burn at the dirty thoughts he was just thinking earlier. How come he came with that idea? Maybe because of the exchange, like when he can see the flea's past and hear his previous thoughts, yes that is reason enough.

_what else is lacking on me?  
_

_why can't they accept me?  
_

_whats wrong with me?_

Shizuo now gripped his head painfully the throbbing was back again and what was with that thought? Shizuo closed his eyes and tried to stay still hoping the pain would just go away if he won't move, its been a long time since he felt this pain on his body he can barely feel them but sometimes it was just nothing so the feeling of pain to him now was foreign. Closing his eyes he waited and waited biting his lips until the pain subsided , he needs to talk to shinra about this. Stalking towards the closet he pulled out a huge hoddie and put it on comfortable enough for the large clothing he then went downstairs and avoided the mirror.

"oh, Heiwajima-san you woke late" Namie said as she strolled to the office and dumped a stack of folders in her table.

"yeah, I had a terrible day yesterday, fucking people" Shizuo said as he went and sprawled in the couch his arms covered his eyes as he let out a deep sigh remembering his encounter with the flea's parents who turned out to be so bad, now maybe he knows why the flea was fucked up in the head.

"even though I knew you are not Izaya it is still strange to hear him cuss" the woman chuckled as she went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"he does, but with class" Shizuo remarked and smirked glanced at the woman who placed the cup of tea on the coffee table as she sat on the other chair flipping through the channel of the television. It had been like this since Namie found out, they kept it a secret to Izaya and they just relax and watched some TV and having some small talk.

"I never thought the flea would have a bad childhood" Shizuo commented absentmindedly as he stared at the ceiling unknown to him that he said it out loud.

"I can already tell that, he's pretty fucked up in the head not that I care" she rolled her eyes and sipped her tea eyes still glued at the TV. "as if he had been cut out from the fun things in the world and started to create his own little carnival by getting into people's nerves"

"mmmhmm…" he hummed in approval before continuing "who could blame him though" Shizuo breathed out and Namie raised her brow and glance at the lying male.

"Heiwajima-san… its seems to me that you are going soft on the bastard"  
That hit a nerve, but not the angry nerve that he would always let go every time he heard some annoying complaints or bad mouthing his brother, this one is damn critical right hit.

"er.. no im not! Why would I go on being soft like that with the pesky flea"

"oh alright if you say so"

"its just… well I feel bad for him? Pity?" he raised a brow and looked at the woman who stood up as she heard the doorbell and glanced at Shizuo.

"sometimes pity leads into another feeling" she smiled and went to the door and opened it to see a blond on grey sweatshirt and jeans stood on the doorway. He smiled and was about to say something before shutting his mouth and tilted his head to the side.

"where is Izaya?"  
Namie would have laughed, she really would and she was trying her best to contain her laughter, no matter who's body Izaya resides he would still be that bastard.

"he's inside" she stepped aside to let the blond in before she left the room, because it seems that she can sense they wanted to be alone. Izaya looked back at the door and smiled thankful enough that Namie could sense the atmosphere, Shizuo sat up and saw his own body walking towards his direction and he blinked.

"ah, Izaya.. what are you doing here?"

"Alas! It's MY apartment Shizu-chan I will come here as I please, don't be carried away that you owned the place ne?" he sat on the couch and leaned on it as he looked at his body up and down as if scanning if something is wrong.

"what?" Shizuo blinked and then glared at the other as he started to feel uncomfortable under the gaze.

"nothing, just making sure that you are taking care of my body" he said and leaned to grab his arm and rolled the sleeve of the huge hoddie and started to inspect it. "Nothing seems to be wrong" he said as he ran his hand up to his arm. Shizuo felt his hair stood as a shiver ran down his spine and he yanked his arm away and rolled the sleeve down.

"of course I do! God knows what you would do to my body if I didn't follow your instructions you pesky flea" he growled.

"good you know, because if you don't I will definitely castrate Shizu-chan's glory"

"you will fucking not" he leaned and grabbed the collar of the sweat shirt and glared at the other male who was smiling and laughing and it was disturbing because it was himself he was facing but then suddenly he couldn't help but wonder. _How come Izaya can smile so much… _ Shizuo shook his head and let go of the collar and leaned back on the couch again.

"Shizu-chan so pissy~" he smirked and strolled towards the kitchen and Shizuo followed.

"flea why are you really here? I mean there must be a reason right?" Shizuo said as he leaned on the kitchen counter, looking at the other male who was running his hand on the counter tilting his head.

"mmmm… reasons, reasons…. Well.. I do have one" he glanced at Shizuo before grabbing the kitchen knife and pointed it to the other male, glaring as he gritted his teeth. "the reason why you went to see my parents when I said YOU CAN'T" he growled under his breath. Shizuo stayed still and blinked as he looked at himself, the glare was already making a hole on his face and now he didn't wonder why people fear him so much, his face looks scary.

"you even went to see my parents when I said you can't, we are on the same boat here so don't point that fucking knife on me" Shizuo growled and glared back and was about to go away but stopped as Izaya's foot was raised kicking the counter and making a small dent to block his way.

"im afraid we are not yet done talking here" Izaya hissed as he inched closer "did you like the treatment they gave you? What? do you feel pity? Because I know you did." Shizuo tried to get away but the grip on his neck was becoming tighter and the knife inching closer.

"I..Izaya if you go a..any further you might…kill your body!" Shizuo held on Izaya's wrist trying to pry it away, now he understood, this is what it felt like when being strangled by his enormous strength, this how Izaya always felt every time he was being caught, he can't count how many time he strangled the flea and he can't even count how many times he let him go.

"I don't really mind killing my body if it means killing you as well, my hatred towards you just intensified at least that… I would like to clear it, I just want to show you how you looked like when turning into a monster that who you really are" he snarled a malicious grin on his face as his hands tightened around his neck. Shizuo tried to pry away the hand that was on his neck but it didn't help especially when the searing headache came once again and now with a few images blurring his vision.

"_Help… m..mom help…please.. i..it hurts"_

Shizuo saw blood and heard footsteps which quickly vanished as he saw his own face again, and the precious air leaving his body he was about to close his eyes when he felt the grip on his throat loosen and he fell on the floor as well as Izaya who was sprawled on the floor unconscious. His cough tore out his throat violently as he took all of the sweet and precious air, taking much to recover to make his lungs work again.

"Shizuo are you ok?"

Shizuo looked up to see Shinra and a syringe on his hand, he didn't even notice the doctor went inside the apartment. He shook his head and looked up to shinra before grabbing his raven locks and yelled, the pain and the pounding on his head won't stop it was like someone was beating his head, grinding his brain.

"Shinra! G..-coughs- godamnit! Make this.. st..stop!" he growled and closed his eyes as another headache came now accompanied by some voices.

_it..hurts make it stop.. m..mom?  
_

_mom.. please..  
_

_don't leave me …_

_I despised you from the very first day I saw you… I won't help you.. you would never fit into this family_

* * *

_So yeah, sorry for the veeeeeery late update I was really busy this past few weeks, we had sports fest and I was still trying to arrange the sequence of the story, you know, what scene would come first or this and that, for that so I apologize again, I would try update faster. _29thcarnival_ ohh I yeah, I also thought, maybe I picked the wrong words on the 'understand' part of the last sentence, I apologize and well im trying my best about the grammar issue and misspellings and missing words, I tried double checking them but some would slip on my eyes. And thank you for the review! _Lucky_ I sorry about your friends brother but im glad I lightened your night! _Tanto Storm _yay! I seriously missed you! I was so happy when I saw your name on the review list! I was used seeing your name on it so I was kind of pouting when I didn't saw yours but im glad! Im glad for the review! And oh Izaya's meds are still a secret but it has a big thing for the story though. _SwitchbladeSister _thanks! Im glad you liked it!  
so im giving everyone a virtual hug and cupcakes and oh lovely humans reviews~ _


	11. Chapter 11

Grand exchange

Chapter 11

Pain. That was Shizuo felt as soon as he opened his eyes and looked around him, feeling the soft mattress he figured he was on his bed, -Izaya's bed- groaning he rubbed his temples and sat up. Damn his head hurts like hell! What the fuck happened again? He closed his eyes as he recalled what happened, oh right izaya nearly killed him.

"oh you are awake I see"  
blinking Shizuo looked to the doorway where Shinra was standing, carrying some pills and water as he strode and handed Shizuo the pills. "it would help to ease the pain on your head, im sorry Shizuo"

"no its fine" he said as he took the water and sighed in relief as he looked at the sheets. Its been a long, long time since he felt such incredible pain.

"shizuo, don't worry im trying my best to make the antidote, maybe next week I could complete the formula and some testing then it would be ready, you need to bear with it for a moment."  
Shizuo nodded and placed the glass back in the table.

"its fine Shinra, like you said its our fault I just realized that..hey, what's wrong with the flea?"

"it seems to me that Izaya being in your body and stressing about his own body and other things that concerns him is driving him kinda off charts. And with Shizuo-kun's temper problems he probably burst out like that and.."

"and?"

"err.. that's is all"  
Shizuo glared accusingly at Shinra, wanting nothing more but to answer his question, and Shinra rubbed his cheeks and looked around. "Izaya called me last night, it seems you going to his house made him loose it all"

"hey, speaking about that, do you know why his parents is like that?" Shizuo asked and Shinra looked down trying to avoid the stare Shizuo.

"I guess im not the position to tell you anything Shizuo there are things that im not meant to tell without Izaya's permission, ask Izaya himself and you will know about it-"

"know about what?"

They both froze as izaya walked inside the room and looked down at his body, frowning he bent over and lifted shizuo's chin inspecting the red mark around his neck, he couldn't believe he harmed his own body, he really did lose it and channelled his anger and vented his frustration and stress at Shizuo. Shizuo winced a bit as he looked at himself frowned and he swatted the hand away.

"don't frown like that, its your fault anyway" Shizuo muttered as he swing his legs on the bed and wore his shoes.

"my fault? Half of it yeah" he kneeled and lifted Shizuo's chin again as he stared at the mark. "sorry.."  
Shizuo blinked, did he just heard right? The flea said _sorry_? He blinked again and finally found his voice.

"you said sorry?"

"yeah I did" he smiled a bit and traced his fingers on the red mark, Shizuo froze and stared at himself, though it was creeping him out but he couldn't feel a bit of heat rising on his cheeks.  
"fine, apology accepted"

"huh? im not apologizing to you"

WHAT?

"im apologizing to my body, so sorry for hurting you my precious and one and only body" he pouted a bit and stroked the raven hair that was blocking the crimson orbs. "this monster really had temper tantrums I can't believe I fell for it and look what ive done to you.." Izaya;s voice faded in Shizuo's ears as he concentrated on his own thoughts. _The fucking narcissist stupid flea! He isn't even sorry for me! and I almost fell for that words!_ He curled his fist in a tight ball as he glared at the other male.

"you… fucking… not sorry AT ALL!" grabbing the nearest thing which was the lamp shade he throw it straight at Izaya who dodged it seconds before it hit him. "you stupid LOUUUSEE!" Shizuo stood up and looked around before grabbing the alarm clock and throw it at Izaya who scrambled out of the bedroom, Shizuo following after him carrying the pot of fern on his way down and throw it again.

"don't throw my things Shizu-chan!"

"who cares!" Shizuo growled and grabbed the vase near the television set..

"wahh! No that vase is expensive I bought that on the underground auction! its cost more your life you protozoan!" Izaya hissed as he stomped his feet on the carpet eyeing the vase in Shizuo's hands who was smirking coyly at him.

"is that so.. well.."

CRASH

"I slipped" Shizuo grinned as he looked at the broken vase on his feet, and then glanced at Izaya's wide eyes and Shizuo kind of regretted breaking the vase just a bit, looking at his face contorting in anger before flinging the couch and growled.

"that's it Shizu-chan you did it!"  
suddenly out of instinct Shizuo ran outside the apartment and into the stairs as Izaya followed him running after him as they ran through Ikebukuro and stopped on a certain alley.

"wait! Wait flea wait!" Shizuo raised both his hands as he panted and stopped resting his hand on the wall as he catches his breath, God it was different, he can't match the flea's body in this. On his body he was putting all his strength on running and picking things up and he did the same to izaya's body but he got tired easily.

"haa.. this.. fuck.. I can't breathe" he mumbled and crouched down, he was still panting and sweating.

"aww.. done already? My body isn't that weak, if you just know how to use it properly" izaya chimed "just like this! Look Shizu-chan!" Shizuo glanced and saw Izaya gladly ripping the sign post and bended it before smiling. "well then, lets continue?" the smile was enough for Shizuo to stand and started to run again. The chase started again after four weeks of its absence, Ikebukuro was convinced that the duo is back in their game.

"uwah! That was fun! Chasing Shizu-chan and to run and throw heavy things like that!" izaya jumped up and down looking ridiculous as ever since it was Shizuo's body.

"oi.. flea stop doing that!" Shizuo was still clutching at his chest and he was thankful that those stupid migraines didn't came, he gasped as izaya carried him princess style and placed him in the bench, they are currently on the park now.

"what are y-"

"stay here" he said and ran away. Shizuo sighed as he leaned on the bench to catch his breathing, well now that worked all his muscles and damn! It was trouble being chased, thinking carefully where to run and to avoid those flying object as well, minding every turn in the alley and straining your neck to look back. Okay now he understood a bit how the flea was feeling but Izaya seemed enjoying chasing flinging all the object he could get but still with a lack of practice his throw are practically five feet away from his target but nonetheless it was fun. A small smile curled on his lips and he blinked as he saw an ice cream shoved in his front.

"there, a small treat from me ne? im sure you missed sweets. " Izaya said as he handed the chocolate flavoured ice cream and sat beside shizuo, "uwah, that was really fun Shizu-chan! And I badly needed that, my stress had been relieved" he smirked and started to lick at the mint flavoured ice cream. "we should do this again when we get back to our body ne?"  
Shizuo glanced at izaya and paused for a moment. Back? Back to their chases and hateful words? Somehow it made shizuo feel uneasy, why? Well he wanted to start again with the flea, to be more of a friend than enemies.

"the chase?"

"of course! we will be back to our usual game when this is over right? As if nothing happened?" izaya tilted his head waiting for an answer. Shizuo looked at the ground still having second thoughts but what do he expect? Of course it will be back to normal.

"yeah, sure whatever" he murmured and then looked at the ground before glancing at the other male. "hey, Izaya… since Shinra would finish the antidote soon why not.."

"why not what?"

"why not we became friends temporarily, y'know until shinra is done then we can go back to hating each other"  
izaya blinked and stared at Shizuo and cupped his hand on his mouth as he bite back a laugh and giggled before looking away which made Shizuo twitch his brows in irritation as he rolled his eyes, he knew this would happen why did he even ask.

"nevermind! Forget I said that!"

"no! no.. ahaha.. well that was weird but anyway I might considered that" he hummed as he continued to eat his snack and started to walk, Shizuo followed after him looking up and frowned.

" Why do you have to be so short, im straining my neck always looking up at you"

"well excuse me for being short! You don't have to rub it on my face!" Izaya growled and crossed his arms.

"should yo be more kind to me now? Since it is our quote and quote "friendship week" ne?"

"whatever"

"don't whatever me! its your idea!" he growled and continued to walk.

Well he wondered how long this friendship thing will go..

* * *

_so sorry! it took me so long to update and well here it is please.. bear with me for a moment i need motivation as well! _tantostorm _ohh wow thanks to the 'stress part' on your review it really helped me so i borrowed lines from your reveiw heh~ and its fine really im just glad you did review! _sakuki-yuu_ lol at the perverted scene i was a bit worried people won't like that part heh_

_so please review and read thanks everyone~_


End file.
